Avatar: The Last Airbender Book 4: Air: Epoch
by Crush48
Summary: Think of a great Avatar story with canon pairings, and a continuation plot that answers unanswered questions and expands on it. There is plenty of action, and exciting fight scenes. All major characters are explored.
1. Chapter 1: Epoch

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: _I own avatar the last airbender, which means I have a sister with wings that can fly. :D_

_Hey people of fanfiction, this is my attempt at my first story. I am making a continuation story, meaning it will have canon pairings, and I am making a story that would probably happen after the finale. Enjoy._

**_Book 4: Air_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Epoch_**

The landscape is breathtaking. The trees are the most prominent of the beautiful sights. Birds can be seen overhead, where they fly freely. The grass is fresh with dew as the sun begins it's invigorating elevation. All of this was possible...because of the avatar. It is the beginning of a new era. Fire Lord Ozai has been defeated, and the four nations have once again been able to enjoy a time of peace. An experience that has been deprived of for a century.

**Earth Kingdom: Ba Sing Se ( The Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop )**

The gaang has just wrapped up their reunion. It seems everyone will be going back to their homes. The reunion was bittersweet. It was a momentous occasion, but saying goodbye brought both sadness and hope.

"Well, I guess this is it huh?", pronounced Sokka.

"yeah, it does. But look on the bright side. Well be able to live peacefully back at the tribes, and theyr'e rebuilding. ", replied Katara.

"Yup, Even though Team Avatar is going in different directions, we always come back, like my boomerang!" , at this moment Sokka pulls out his boomerang in a comical manner, with a goofy smile.

_Cough...Cough_

"Um yeah...OK whatever." Everyone then laughs as they all begin to go they're seperate ways. Katara and Sokka have decided to go back to the southern water tribe for rebuilding. Uncle Iroh has decided to stay at his Tea Shop. He has agreed with Zuko to act as a sort of long distance advisor. Zuko has gone back to the fire nation. He realizes his destiny and is working to rebuild and reform the fire nation's policies. Toph has returned to Gaoling where she is nervous of what her parents reactions may be. And as for Aang, he has gone to the Eastern Air Temple to visit Guru Pathik. He is eager to learn how he can restore the air nomad civilization.

**Fire Nation Prison ( Maximum Security)**

Ozai sat there brooding, in his lowly prison cell. Prison can really get you to think about things, Oh no, it doesn't mean Ozai regretted his actions, he reasoned he should've done more...and faster. First his bending is taken away by a 12 year old, his failure of a son has usurped the throne somehow from Azula, and now he is inquiring about his mother, Ursa.

_Well, if it isn't the Fire Lord himself. What honor do I have to be visited in this lowly prison cell.  
__  
You know, Banishment has done alot to help me...maybe it can do the same for you.  
_  
There is some sort of ulterior motive...  
_  
What do you **really** want, boy?  
__  
I have a question...and you're going to answer...**Where... is... my Mother!**_

"I already told you. She has done...**treacherous**things.", drawled Ozai.

"I already know that's not the whole truth."

"Oh?"

"Because if it weren't for her 'treacherous' actions, you wouldn't have been Fire Lord."

" It seems you've grown a few brain cells since I've last seen you. Superb."

Zuko didn't rise to the bait. "You know where she is. Tell me."

"You're going to have to do the better than that, Zuko"

Zuko stared at him for a second. One not of malice, but out of pity.

"_Sigh. _Fine. Let me tell you this, though. You may think you're getting a rise out of me, but your not. You're probably wondering what benefit you may gain from telling me where Mother is. Well guess what, the only way your getting out of here is through community service in the Earth Kingdom. I don't think the Earth Kingdom would enjoy the previous Fire Lord's company, especially seeing as how they now know about your foiled plan to burn them to the ground."

Ozai narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe the audacity this...this teenager had! He really wasn't planning a vacation to Earth Kingdom territory.

Zuko saw this subtle gesture and knew he was gaining an advantage. "You think that power is all there is to it...but i've learned that when you have a fire, someone will one day fight with a bigger fire. Even if you did take control of the world, what would be the point if every one of your subjects hate you with a passion."

Ozai never thought of it that way. But he still couldn't wrap his brain around such a concept. He came to a conclusion. Fake kindness is more effective than ruling with complete domination. Still, he wouldn't change his ways. Kindness is still a weakness. He would only use it when it suits him.

"..."

"So are you going to tell me where she is?"

"Your mother, Ursa, was banished to the South Eastern area of the Earth Kingdom. Close to Gaoling."

Zukostared dumbfounded at his father.

Ozai raised his eyebrow.

" I just never expected you to volunteer this information. Maybe...Maybe there's still hope for you. Maybe...maybe there's a chance for you to leave out of here someday."

Zuko turned to leave and shut the door, leaving Ozai by himself.

"Sooner than you think..._**boy.**_"

**Gaoling ( Bei Fong Estate)**

Toph was actually surprised. That's saying something as she isn't easily surprised. The reunion with her parents went better than expected. Her parents were actually more accepting than she thought they would be. They allowed her more freedom around the city, and she was able to go places with her friends. The only catch was that she had to send a message by Hawk twice a month. Toph was in her room which has been renovated to a fairly large room with plenty of the best stuff, earth. Downstairs, she could hear her fathergreeting someone, and could feel the vibration of another person. It was someone she has never sensed before. But the strange thing was that this person had a faintly familiar heart beat.

"hey dad, who's that?"

"She is a neighbor from down the road. She says she needs our assistance."

"May I ask your name, miss?", asked Poppy Bei Fong, as she entered the room.

"Ursa."

_I will be updating about twice a week, mainly because my PC is on safe mode. When i'm able to hook up the laptop, i can update new chapters, which is usually around the evening. I have karate camp, so I don't get home until 5:00 p.m. Don't worry, I will update as much as I can._

**_I welcome reviews of all kind, and I look forward to constructive criticism. Flames are welcolmed too. If you flame, please tell me what the object of your flaming is, so I can consider your comment. Remember that reviews are catalysts for birth of the next chapter._**

**_Thanks for the review, Kimjuni2_**


	2. Chapter 2: For Good or For Worse

_Sorry about the long wait, Had to wait a bit before the laptop was hooked up. Enjoy._

Disclaimer: _I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, all characters belong to their owners. The original settings do not belong to me.  
Enjoy._

**Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Chapter 2**

**For Good or for Worse**

**Eastern Air Temple**

Up above in the sky, overhead, an object is seen sailing towards the Eastern Air Temple. As the object slowly descends, it starts to resemble a bird, and then a person on a glider. Aang landed with the grace that Air Nomads were famous for. _Were. _A word that Aang no longer wants to apply to the airbenders. Aang was so enthusiastic about gaining any knowledge about the airbenders, that he went over 150 miles per hour for the last half of the trip. He had left his bison with Katara, and Sokka just in case of emergency.

As he walked into the temple, he made a beeline straight for the sanctuary.

"Ah. Greetings, Aang", came a familiar voice.

"Hello. Guru Pathik.", as Aang bowed. Pathik acknowledged the bow with a nod of his head. He was sitting cross-legged in the center of the sanctuary near the statue of Avatar Roku.

"I trust that you recall why I have summoned you here, young avatar."

"Yeah, you said you may have guidance for me to restoring the air nomad civilization."

"Yes."

"Right, so, uhh, is there some awesome avatar powers that I can use to bring them back?"

Pathik did a polite sigh. _Hmm, the naivete of youth._

"Aang, you must remember, that though you are the avatar, and that restoring the air nomads _will_ return balance to the world, that the process will, most importantly, take _patience._"

"I understand. I remember that when I found out I was the last airbender, that there were going to be no more after me. I understand that restoring the Air Nomads may take a long time."

"You have grown much wiser since I have last seen you."

Aang smiled.

"So what exactly would be the first step?", asked Aang.

"The bending of energy."

Aang did a double-take.

"Wait What?"

"Yes, bending energy. I had heard of your feat that you did when you fought the Fire Lord. Did you know that not only can the bending of energy be used to _take away _bending, but that it can also _give away_ bending?"

"Wow, I didn't know that. I remember the conversation I had with this Lion Turtle I met a couple months back. He never really added on about the bending of energy, besides the fact that you _could _manipulate the energy within."

"Yes, that is exactly it. Because you are the avatar, you have the spirit of the whole _planet_ within you. Just as you have many responsibilities as the avatar, you also have many advantages of being avatar you have most likely not heard of."

"Wow! Really?"

"Yes, now allow me to explain. The planet has its own chi energy, just as every human has his or her own chi energy. It is constantly regenerating. The planet itself does the same. That is why the Earth has existed for so long. Now, the chi energy of the Earth is special in that it has the same chi of the avatar."

"You mean as how I am attuned to all four elements?", inquired Aang.

"Yes, the Earth is also attuned to all four elements, because, in a basic sense, It _is _the four elements as _one _object. This is why the bending of energy does not rob you of chi, because you get the majority of _your _chi from a vast source, also known as the Earth."

"Wow.", Aang was in too much shock to betray any surprise.

"Now, in order for you to tap into the Earth's chi, you must learn to tap into the cosmic energy without use of the avatar state."

"Ok, i'm ready."

**Fire Nation Palace (Fire Lord's Bedchamber)**

Zuko lay at his bed, deep in thought. _There's actually a chance of bringing the family back together_. Though he knew the incident with his father may not have convinced Ozai to change at all, he could still hope. The look on his father's face seemed like it was before everything...changed. He knew that the key to bringing his family back together was his mother_. _He also wanted Azula to heal. He knew that even though he still holds some resentment towards Azula, it was mostly...entirely not her fault. He was looking forward to finding mother._ She's still alive out there somewhere. I can feel it_. Zuko had already made preperations to visit the closest village in the Southeast area of the Earth Kingdom. Gaoling.

Zuko shifted his position to look at the one laying next to him. Mai seemed so serene when she was asleep. Mai had been stubborn on going with him when he told her of his plan to search for his mother. Not that he had a problem with it of course. His plan was to keep a somewhat low profile wile looking for her. He would go into Gaoling with the same uniform he wore when he first joined team avatar. Mai was going to wear her usual uniform. He would bring his royal credentials in case of hassles.

Zuko smiled despite himself. The next day and those after that would be full of adventure. He just knew it.

**Earth Kingdom Seas (Southeast Territory)**

Zuko needed a form of decent transportation, so he chose a small, lightweight, and fast airship. Gaoling was still about another few dozen miles away. He decided to practice his firebending. Because of the relative peace of the last month, he was able to train regularly without interruption. He could say he was on par with Azula before her mental breakdown. Almost. Through intensive training and the past help of Jeong Jeong's irritating but effective mentoring, he was able to master a rare technique. Remote firebending.

Zuko first began with breathing. _In and Out. In through the nose, out through the mouth._Then he started. First, he went into a front stance, ehile throwing his right arm up in a high block. At that moment, flames flew upward into the air. He then did a snap kick, causing a thin wall of fire to burst from the tip of his foot. _High block, kick, punch. Step back. High block, knife hand, side Kick._On his last Kick, a wave of flame was propelled from his foot to the open air. He then entered a horse stance, while exhaling, then pulled both fists back while inhaling. This casued two thick lines of flame to sprout a distance away from him as if out of nowhere and pull backwards towards him. He exited his horse stance. His training was complete for now.

"I'm going to try something.", he said to himself.

Zuko once again entered the horse stance. He then brought his left foot forward into a front stance. He began to circle his arms in the lightning bending technique. He focused only on the separating the positive and negative energies. Lightning started to trail from his fingertips. _Now to guide it, not control it._ He waited for the right moment, and then let go. Lightning then traveled visibly around his hand. Next thing he knew, he was lying flat on his back. _It didn't work. But it seems I'm progressing. But why, I don't have inner turmoil. I'm completely at peace, unless wanting to find my mother counts as not being at peace. _Zuko sighed deeply and walked back into the interior of the ship. He needed to get rest. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

_The next chapter will have Sokka and Katara's Story in it. I will also get to Suki in this story soon. I am also welcome to suggestions for future chapters. I will consider them. There is no guarantee I will use a specific suggestion though. Thanks for the reviews, Kimjuni2 and Aege. I will have another chapter up on July 10th._


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion and Learning

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: Because I own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I literally have 9 lives…Seriously.

_Everyone, thanks for the reviews, they really make me feel good. It lets me know that people are taking their time to read my story. It's really appreciated. Heres the next chapter, enjoy._

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 3**

**Reunion and Learning**

**Bei Fong Estate**

"I really do require you help.", said Ursa.

"Well, anything for a neighbor that's helped us many times. What do you need?"

"I am looking for my son."

"Oh, do you know what he looks like?"

_It's been years since I have last seen him. Is he still alive? I heard of the end of the war, so Iroh must have taken back the throne. Maybe it's safe to return?_

"He may be tall, he's pale skinned, and is probably hot-headed.", said Ursa.

_That sounds alot like someone I know, _thought Toph. _Meh, probably just a coincidence._

As Toph left out the house, to give the adults some privacy, she decided it was time to do some exploring. The town was much bigger than she remembered it. It could almost be called a city. She left in her favorite Earthbender tunic. It was better than wearing that formal dress. As she walked past all of the market stalls, she "felt" some type of giant _thing _touch down on the ground. It seemed like a shape with tiny earth all over it. She could tell it was metal. It was probably an airship. She decided to go check it out.

**Outskirts of Gaoling**

As Zuko's airship made it's landing, Zuko and Mai strolled down the ramp. They decided not to take guards with them and leave them stationed with the ship.

"Well, that was the most boring ride ever.", stated Mai, rather bluntly.

This made Zuko laugh.

"Yeah, maybe we can get people to attack us on the way back, that will be exciting.", stated Zuko.

"Oh, hey Zuko, is that you?", asked a familiar and young voice.

"Hey Toph, me and my girlfriend are looking for someone."

"That's strange, someone was looking for a person that reminds me of you. She said her name was U-"

"Thanks Toph, but we really have to get going see you later.", interrupted Zuko.

"Wait, let me help you. I really think you should come to my house first."

"I'm sorry Toph, I'm trying to find someone and fast."

Toph was getting annoyed. _Sigh, We're not getting anywhere._

"Hey Zuko, who are you looking for by the way?", asked Toph.

"Sigh...My mother."

"Wait a minute. Zuko, you _really _need to come to my house, quick!"

"Toph, I don't k-"

"Zuko.", interrupted Mai for the first time. "If you're looking for you mother, you should try to get as much info as you can."

"Okay, you're right.", conceded Zuko.

"Lead the way."

**Eastern Air Temple Sanctuary**

This wasnt the spirit world...was it? He remembered meditating to attune himself with the spirit of the planet. It seemed alot lighter, like there was the sun shining through. There also seemed to be alot more trees. And even though the landscape had a spirit-like feel to it. It seemed alot more like Earth than the spirit world. Aang had noticed there was a beam of light shining through a small distance ahead.

"Maybe there's something over there.", murmured Aang.

As he neared the source of light, he realized there were _five_sources of light. Here it was, the spirit of the planet. There were four small pedestals arranged in 4 corners like a square. The top left pedestal contained a bowl of water. The second, which was next to it, contained a baseball sized rock. The third pedestal, which was behind the water, held a flame that seemed to float above it. Across from that one, and behind the rock, was a pedestal holding a mini tornado. Aang was awed by the beautiful sight. In the center of it all was a globe of light that floated in the air above a mosaic depicting the symbols of the four nations.

"Wow, this is...amazing!", exclaimed Aang, full of excitement. This was the spirit of the _planet _he was looking at. But, it seemed kind of small in his opinion. Although, he did hear about how some amazing things change shape to an appearance that humans can understand. Maybe it reflected his humble nature.

"OK, now what am I supposed to do...?", asked Aang, more to himself than anyone.

Aang looked at the four pedestals containing the elements. What was it about these things that it felt as though he should do something with the elements.

"Maybe since this isn't exactly the spirit world, I can still bend." He tested his theory by moving his arms in a relaxed fashion at the water. To his mild surprise, the water began to rise slightly in the air.

"OK, the Avatar is all about balance...and unity of the elements.", Aang said whilst holding the water in the air. Then it clicked.

"That's it! I know what to do!"

**South Pole (Southern Water Tribe)**

This is one of the happiest days of his life, Sokka thought to himself. The tribe was rebuilding, and the best part was, because of his now famous calculating and planning skills, he was helping with the architecture of the project. Of course, he still needed someone to help draw the designs, as his illustration skills still needed some refining. But above all else, more fish migrated into the waters, meaning one thing. _**More Meat**_.

Sokka ran up to his new house. It was no longer a Tent and igloo, but a large ice shelter with a sloped roof. This helped to keep snow of the roof. The interior was much better also. Sokka had his own space, while a tunnel connected his and katara's room. In between the tunnel was both of their tents, to act as a door. What was great was the fact that there were many waterbenders that survived the war in prison and were immediately released. They then traveled to the South Pole. The Southern Water Tribe was going to be a great city once again. Right now, it was still in the middle stages, so it was more of a big town at the moment.

Sokka ran up the steps of the new Council meeting room. It was similar to the council of elders' building in the northern water tribe. His father had invited him in to attend the meeting for the rebuilding project.

The council consisted of Hakoda, his trusted friend, Bato, and some others. There was also Pakku who was the emissary between the two tribes until the project was finished, and Chief Arnook.

"-and I believe that more waterbenders from the north pole will be beneficial for the majority of the architecture.", spoke Hakoda.

"I also agree, this will speed up the process.", said Chief Arnook.

"I also agree, it's an obvious step that should be taken.", added Pakku.

"Sokka, do you have any ideas for the tribes?", asked Arnook.

Sokka felt pride at having input in the meeting.

"Actually, I do. Based on the geography of the world map, if we were to go straight from the south pole", he pointed his finger at the south pole on a map he pulled out. He then traced his finger down, and then placed his finger on the north pole. "We could create a harbor on the south pole, and make a canal route to the north pole. The duration of travel between the two destinations would be relatively long, like a couple of weeks, but it would be extremely convenient, and the most efficient way of transportation between the two tribes."

Arnook, Pakku, and Hakoda stared at him.

"What?", asked Sokka, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Son", said Hakoda. "That's a **brilliant** idea!"

Sokka felt so proud at the moment, he had a wide smile.

**Kyoshi Island**

After the war ended, Kyoshi Island was extremely peaceful. It soon became a tourist attraction, where many foreigners visited, and the village soon became bigger. The Kyoshi warriors had gained many in ranks. Ty Lee being among them. From her, the Kyoshi warriors learned how to chi block, and learned other acrobatic fighting techniques. Ty Lee's bubbly personality also kept the atmosphere relaxed.

_**KA-THOOM!**_

As more people came out of their houses to investigate the source of the noise, a commotion started to occur on the road. Oyaji was at the main square in front of the Avatar Kyoshi statue, trying to calm the crowd down.

"What was that?"

"It sounded like it came from the mountains."

"I heard it too! I saw a weird light too."

"I saw it also. It must be a bad omen!"

Suki had brought Ty Lee and two other girls with her to see what was going on.

"Oyaji, what happened?", asked Suki.

"There was a strange happening, Suki. Far off in the West, past the mountains, me and some of the villagers saw a red-orange light. The clouds had begun to darken, and it seemed like it was going to storm. And then there was a booming sound, and everything returned to normal."

"This sounds like something with spirit world influence", murmured Suki. "We better contact Sokka and the rest of the gang."

**Maximum Security Fire Nation Prison (Ozai's Cell)**

Ozai stood outside of his cell. The smoking remains of the bars that barred him from society now melted and twisted. He once again had his firebending. He had contacts with many people during his reign as fire lord. A local shaman that lived near the palace city had the ability to manipulate energy as he called it. Ozai would someday have learn of that man's nifty little trick. He didn't really care to learn about it though. Only one thing was important. The Phoenix King has returned. An underground splinter cell of imperial firebenders had infiltrated the prison and freed him. The first thing he would need to do is capture Zuko and then gather support to take control of the Palace. He thought about what Zuko said about him possibly getting out. The irony of the situation was almost laughable. Firstly, he needed more generals. Through them, he would once again take control of the military. And then, he would collect his most powerful tool for his plan. The most crucial tool. His prodigy. Azula.


	4. Chapter 4: Megalomaniacs

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I own this story (sarcasm)

_Thanks again for the reviews guys. Oh and Steve Susan, thanks for the suggestion. I had to split them up, so you can get an idea of what they're doing before they regroup._

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 4**

**Return of Team Avatar**

**Fire Nation Medical Ward (Northeast of the palace)**

This building was built after the end of the war. It was a large shelter with multiple ground entries. Because it was new, 25% of the building was still in construction. It's purpose was to heal the phisically, mentally and emotionally injured. There were many patients here as many of them were soldiers who have seen the ugliest side of war many times over. In a higher level on the second floor was a unique patient. The former princess of the fire nation.

Azula had recovered remarkably well after about a month in medical care. Her mental breakdown was due to not having anyone to keep her up if she were to fall down. Her personality was what made her what she was. She was what her father wanted. A prodigy. Cold and efficient. But now she was some commoner in an insane asylum, fitted into peasant rags. Azula would have none of this.

"Zuko is going to pay for this. I'm not weak." Azula would often say this to herself. She wasn't even concerned about the throne. She just wanted to defeat and humiliate Zuko like he did her. She was also going to kill that waterbending peasant. If it wasn't for her, she would have **been **fire lord. After her breakdown, when she was initially transffered to the medical facility, she had recieved hallucinations about her mother. She kept saying she was coming home. After Azula's recovery (or what you can call recovery and still be evil), the hallucinations ceased. No matter. First thing's first, she had to remove the guard.

**The Earth's Spirit**

Aang had figured it out. The four pedestals containing the elements was like a incomplete puzzle. Aang had first weaved his arms in a upward circular motion. The water started to coil and turn into a water whip. He then bent the water on to the rock. Using his breath, he froze the water into ice, creating a shell over the rock. Next he bent the air tornado into rhe fire, creating a fire twister, which he bent the ice rock in the middle. Quickly, he moved the flaming object into the light, and then, there was nothing but white everywhere.

What he saw next amazed him. There it was, the planet's spirit. A Ginormous ethereal blue sphere with air currents floating around it's perimeter. circling the perimeter was also a whip of fire and a whip of water, criss crossing each other. Aang somehow just _knew _what he had to do next. He stepped inside, sat in the center and meditated. He could feel the Earth's awesome power. It felt absolutely amazing, and just a little scary. As he meditated, it felt like the Earth's chi was revitalizing him and expanding his boundaries.

And then came the visions.

_A bright red light is seen overhead past the mountains. People are seen with solemn faces. _

_"This is a bad omen", says one._

The scene changes to a forest area.

_A young man with severe injuries is sitting at the base of a tree._

_"Mother...I'm sorry.", said the young man, as a single tear trailed down his right cheek._

And then the worst vision appeared to Aang.

_A teenage girl is seen in front of a forested area that isn't immediately recognizable. A short distance away, a man is seen walking ominously towards her. He stops his walk, tilted his head up towards the sky, and breathed fire. _

**_"KATARA!"_**

It seemed as though just as something good happens, something worse comes to pass. He opened his eyes. He was back at the sanctuary.

"Is there something wrong, Aang?", asked Pathik as he clearly noticed the distress on Aang's face.

"It's my friends! They're in trouble!", exclaimed Aang. "I'm sorry i'm interrupting training again, but I have to do this! Maybe I can try to tap into the Earth's chi after all this is over." At that, Aang left to grab his glider and get his friends back together for another adventure.

As Aang exited the chamber, Pathik smiled to himself.

"But you already have, young Avatar."

**Unused Underground Fire Nation Bunker**

Ozai had chose this bunker because no one but him knew about this particular hidden bunker. He had two officers with him. General Bujing and Admiral Liang. Throughh these two, he would gain support from soldiers who didn't support Zuko's ridiculous policy of what he called peace. At the moment, he needed to get to Azula befor he tried to gather soldiers. He would first infiltrate the Medical Ward and take some hostages while he was at it, that would give him leverage while he was at it.

**Medical Ward (Fire Nation)**

The guard to Azula's cell was walking towards her with today's lunch. Just a little closer to reach the key...

"Ugh!", cried out the guard as he flew across the room. More shouts could be heard outside.

"Get him!"

"Wait a minute! Is that who I think it is!"

"It's Ozai! Hurry up, get him!"

_Father! _What was _he _doing here? When Ozai had left her to stay in the fire nation, while he went to the front line, she thought he essentially abandoned her. Perhaps she was wrong.

More guards kept coming through the hall, trying to block Ozai from getting to Azula's cubicle. _So much for stealth. _He was trying to get to her cell without unwanted attention, but this was ridiculous. Might as well hurry this up. There were about 6 guards blocking him from the exit. He couldn't use his firebending yet. That will be his trump card for later. 3 of the guards charged at him with batons in hand. As they approached, he executed a spinning hook kick, catching the first guard in the face. He was instantly out cold. Ozai grabbed his arm, and threw him at the second oncoming guard. He didn't see it coming, and was knocked down. The third guard ran in with the last 4. Aggravatingly, 2 of them were firebenders. The lead guard ran in with fists flaming, and punched towards Ozai's chest. Ozai side stepped to his right, at the same time grabbing the guard's right arm, and side kicking him into the guard behind him.

The last two guards stood there, and looked at eachother for a split second before deciding the best course of action.

They ran the opposite direction as fast as their legs could carry them.

Ozai walked into the room.

"Father?"

"My dear, we are going to get you out of here." Ozai calmly walked to the second door that closed the cubicle off from the rest of the room. He placed both hands on the door, and breathed in and out. The door gave way from the rising thermal heat and melted.

"Come, my daughter, we have much to do." Ozai walked out of the room, with Azula close behind.

**Gaoling (Bei Fong Estate)**

Zuko and Mai walked into the house. There were alot of antiques and furniture neatly arranged in the main living room. Zuko had to say he was impressed. As they were led to the meeting room by Toph, he noticed there was another woman in the room besides Lao's wife.

Before he could say anything, the woman walked towards him. She looked to be in her mid thirties.

"What's your name?", she asked.

Zuko had to admit he felt kind of akward. He had the feeling he knew her from somewhere.

"Zuko", he finally replied.

For a fraction of a second, her eyes had widened. Before he realized it, she pulled him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry I left you all those years ago.", she said.

That was when a flash of recognition had shown in Zuko's face. He returned the hug.

"Mother, it's...really you."


	5. Chapter 5: Chaos

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, it belongs to those two guys that aren't me and Nickelodeon.

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 5**

**Chaos**

**Southern Water Tribe**

_Hey Sokka, this is important. Some weird happenings have been going on a few miles from Kyoshi Island. There's been strange lights occurring in the area. There's also a wanted poster of Ozai and Azula. They say Ozai got out around the same time the lights occurred. Me, Ty Lee and a team of Kyoshi Warriors are going to trek to Ba Sing Se to plan a next course of action._

_See you soon,_

_Suki_

Sokka slowly read over the letter he just received by messenger hawk. This was a bittersweet moment. For one, he got to see Suki once again. The bad news was that the loser lord escaped from prison. That was a bad thing. A very bad thing. It was time to inform Katara.

Sokka ran from his house to the newly built gate that was located at the front of the tribe. He spotted Katara with a few other waterbenders adding final attachments to the gate. He would have to inspect the gates closer some other time.

"Hey, Katara, you should take a look at this!", he yelled. He ran over to her and handed her the letter. Katara looked over the letter, and a frown came upon her face as she read.

"Does everyone else know about this yet, Sokka?"

"No, but we have to get Toph and Zuko and let them in on the situation. But first, let's get Appa and go get A-"

At that moment, Aang appeared as a blur from the sky and landed in front of Katara and Sokka rather ungracefully. He looked noticeably exhausted, perhaps from his nearly non-stop flight from the air temple.

Katara ran up to Aang and hoisted his arm around her shoulder.

"Aang, are you okay?", she asked, distress clearly in her voice.

"Katara, I was hoping I wasn't too late. Ozai's escaped from prison.", said Aang.

Sokka walked up to the Duo. "Yeah, we just got a letter from Suki. We're going to meet at Ba Sing Se to plan what to do next. We have to go by Gaoling to pick up Toph. We'll have to get Zuko too."

"Okay, let me go get Appa.", replied Aang, as he ran towards the pen that Appa was being kept in. Katara and Sokka followed close behind.

**Gaoling**

Zuko had been brought to tears from seeing his mother. She looked nearly the same as she did 3 years ago.

Ursa's expression had saddened. "Zuko, what heppened?", she asked as she touched his left cheek.

For a moment, Zuko just closed his eyes, and didn't say anything.

"Father happened.", he said at last.

Ursa's frown deepened. She didn't seem overly surprised. "I knew that there was a strained relationship between you and your father. Something like this was bound to happen."

"Mom, you should return to the fire nation. Since father is no longer the fire lord, you can come home."

Ursa smiled. "I'd like that."

Zuko couldn't get any happier than this. This was the most beatiful moment of his life.

That's when Lao Bei Fong ran inside with a poster. It was a poster depicting Ozai and Azula, with a bounty on it.

"I thought you would want to see this.", said Lao.

And Zuko's moment was ruined.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zuko's shoulder's sagged dramatically, and he hung his head.

**Ba Sing Se (Jasmine Dragon Tea Shop)**

Everyone was present inside the tea shop except Zuko and Toph. Sokka had sent a message to him 2 days before via messenger hawk. Toph was with Zuko and Mai, and they were going to be here shortly.

Ever since Aang had gotten to the Tea Shop, he looked crestfallen.

Sokka turned to look at him, "Hey Aang, it's going to be okay. I mean, he doesn't have his firebending, so how hard can he be?"

"I guess you're right..."

Sokka stroked his imaginary beard. "Hmmm. Well, we'll have to find him as quickly as possible. I think he's going to try to gather support. He won't be able to keep the throne without backing."

Suki then walked next to Sokka. "Did you learn anything at the Air Temple Aang?"

Aang smiled. "Well actually, I learned about this nifty trick where I can get energy from the Earth itself." Aang frowned. "I had to leave before I could finish training though."

The gaang talked amongst themselves for a few minutes on what to do next, when Zuko, Toph, Mai, and a stranger walked in.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, we can outline a plan.", pronounced Sokka.

"This is ridiculous!", exclaimed Zuko. "The war's **_just _**ended, and Ozai's escapes after only 3 months in prison!"

"Well it can't be that bad...can it?",ventured Aang.

Zuko sighed sadly. "Aang, the prison bars were melted from the inside, and the guards say they saw him firebending."

The gaang had heard this, and Aang looked even more crestfallen. "Then the vision of him firebending was true..."

Iroh had noticed Ursa when she walked into the shop. He looked from his tea cup. "Ursa! Is that you?"

Ursa had just noticed him. "Iroh!" they both embraced each other in a hug. After they broke the hug,

Ursa asked, "Have you taken care of my son?"

"As if he was my own.", replied Iroh.

"Hey Zuko, who's she?", whispered Katara, so she wouldn't sound rude.

Zuko had to smile.

"Guys, meet my mother."

"What!", exclaimed Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Ty Lee in unison.

"Yeah, I was able to look for her after the war ended and I became Fire Lord."

Now it was Ursa's turn to look surprised. "You're the fire lord?"

Zuko rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uhh...Yeah."

Iroh turned to look at Ursa. "I know you were probably thinking I was fire lord, but i'm too old. I would be more happy in my tea shop, serving tea."

"Same old Iroh, I see."

"Haha!", laughed Iroh.

**15 minutes later**

"Ok guys, this is the plan." ,said Sokka. "We're going to go east of the Earth Kingdom. Chances are is that he's going to go as deep into Earth Kingdom territory as possible. We're going to need as many supplies as possible, because it might take a while to find Ozai and Azula."

Ursa laid a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Zuko, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Zuko gave her his full attention. "It's about Azula, isn't it?"

"What's become of my daughter?"

"Mom, ever since you left, Azula has changed...alot. It was mainly because of father."

Ursa put a hand to her forehead, as though she had a headache. "I'm coming with you."

Zuko's good eye widened. "Mother, you can't! It's too dangero-"

"Zuko, I have to see your sister. She probably needs me more than ever."

"Bu-!"

"No _buts, _Zuko, I am going with you."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. "Okay. Fine. Just make sure you're careful. Alot of things have changed since you had to leave."

Zuko and Ursa returned to the rest of the group as Sokka recapped the plan.

**Earth Kingdom Pier (South East of Ba Sing Se)**

Ozai and Azula had gotten to the pier without attracting any attention. They wore common civilian attire and wide brimmed straw hats and brown cloaks. The plan was simple. They would "aggressively commadeer" a boat and rendezvous with generals and soldiers loyal to Ozai at an island located on the fire nation border.

"Now listen Azula, we're going to a rendezvous point to meet with loyal generals to plan our next course of action. When we get there, I am going to recruit people from other nations. All who have been enemies of the avatar. And then, I have a score to settle with the little bald monk."

"I also have a score to settle with Zuko.", said Azula. Even with Azula's cold demeanor, her tone sounded very emotionless.

Ozai smirked as he heard this. He would get revenge, and and his son would be ridden of. Now there was only the matter concerning Ursa. He would have to think about how to deal with her later.

As they reached the pier, Ozai looked out for the largest ship he could find. When it came to ships, bigger was better. He noticed one ship that seemed to be made mostly of metal. It had an earth kingdom insignia, but it had a fire nation design. Must have been a traded ship, he decided. He would take that ship.

As Ozai snuck around to the side of the ship, Azula followed close behind. Noticing the ramp still lowered, he and Azula snuck aboard. From outside there seemed to be nothing happening, until 7 people were consecutively thrown out of the windows. The ship then set sail.

_I know there wasn't much action in this chapter, but i'm still trying to establish a good plot. I guarantee there will be some action in later chapters. _


	6. Chapter 6: Intersection

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: Don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I do however own this original storyline, and some original settings not mentioned in the show.

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 6 **

**Intersection**

**Chang Village**

The gaang decided to stop for a rest at a nearby earth kingdom village, close to the fire nation border. They would replenish for supplies, rest for the day, and try to get information at local public areas.

As the gang walked into the tavern, Aang had put on his best "haggling" face. Zuko and Sokka followed behind him as the rest went to get supplies at a nearby store.

"What do you want, kids?", asked the barkeeper. He seemed especially irritable today.

"Were looking for information on a certain two people.", said Aang, with a forced "cool" expression.

The merchant scooted up to get a better look at the boy. Something about the paint on his head was reminding him of something, but he couldn't remember what it was.

"Everyone here knows that information ain't free.", replied the Barkeeper.

Aang turned to look at Sokka. "Don't worry, I got this under control. I know how to haggle."

Sokka raised both his eyebrows. He whispered to Aang, "Aang, that's not a good idea, it didn't work on the pirates."

"Pssh...that was just a fluke, watch this."

Aang pulled out a copper coin. "How 'bout some information for...**_one _**copper piece. Aang tugged his eyebrows up and down. Zuko had his arms crossed and was shaking his head, while Sokka facepalmed.

The Barkeeper lowered his eyebrows. Zuko noticed this and stepped in front of Aang. "Let me handle it."

Zuko looked from sided to side and pulled a scroll and fist sized bag of gold out of his tunic. He presented it to the barkeeper. "Look, I'm a noble from the fire nation, and we're looking for these fugitives. If you can tell me where you've last seen them, I can compensate you for your services."

As the Barkeeper saw the hefty sum of money, the barkeeper narrowed his eyes, and looked from side to side very suspiciously. "Yeah, I saw 'em. They had these wide brimmed hats and these cloaks. I saw some some thugs attempt to mug them. The thugs ran out of the alleyway, saying that blue fire was shooting out of some chick's hand, she was with some tall guy."

"When did this happen?"

"A few hours ago."

"Thanks for the information." Zuko placed the bag of money in the barkeeper's hand.

Once outside, Zuko looked at Sokka and Aang.

"Ok, he said he saw them a few hours ago. Based on his explanation, they could still possibly be in the village. We'll have to look for them."

"We'll have to split up.", announced Sokka.

Aang was looking worried. "Something always happens when we split up."

Before the gaang split up, the plan was relayed to all of them. Ursa, Zuko, and Aang would be one group. Suki, Sokka, Toph, and Katara would be another. And finally, Mai and Ty Lee would be another.

0o0o0

Azula and Ozai were sitting at a table inside of an Inn. She noticed Zuko and the Avatar walk inside. There was some other woman with the two that she couldn't recognize. She had her hair in a simple weave down her shoulders. For some reason, seeing her gave her a sort of nauseating feeling. Looking at Ozai, she could tell her father didn't recognize the woman either. She probably didn't have any association with the two. Zuko walked to an adjacent table and he looked at Azula. She noticed he didn't recognize her, but was looking at her disguise. The tall water tribe peasant that was with him was gorging himself with food. The avatar was sitting there looking at everyone with a suspicious glare.

"Father, I think we should get out of here for the time being.", whispered Azula.

"No. Were going to stay and see what happens. Leaving right now would only cause more suspicion."

Everything seemed to be at a standstill, uintil the most unexpected thing happened. Aang sneezed in their direction. What's worse was that the sneeze was added with the power of airbending. Unprepared for something like that, Ozai and Azula's hats and cloaks were blown off_. _Great, thought Azula. They blew their cover.

Zuko and Aang were already in fighting stance, to prevent them from escaping. Sokka had a silver sword drawn. It wasn't as strong as his missing space sword, but it would have to suffice.

"Aang.", said Zuko. "You go after Ozai, I'll take care of Azula. This might be tough, but we have to capture them somehow.

Aang simply nodded his agreement.

Sokka ran up to Aang's right side. "I'll go warn the others.", he said.

As the fight started, the other patrons inside the Inn had ran outside.

Zuko jumped into the air and executed a 360 kick aimed at Azula's side. Azula simply punched the blast, and retaliated by inhaling deeply and breathing a brilliant blue fire out of her mouth. Zuko moved both hands in opposite directions, but the force of the blast made him fly several feet away. He did a kip up the moment he hit the floor.

Nearby, Aang and Ozai slowly circled each other.

"How did you do it?", asked Aang. "With the firebending? How did you get it back?"

Ozai laughed. "Let's just say that Irony is a funny thing."

Ozai then moved quickly by executing a series of spinning kicks and a round house kick, all aimed at Aang's head. Aang defended by pumping his right arm into the air, causing a wall of earth to erupt from the ground. He then punched his left arm in the direction of Ozai. The wall moved so quickly, that Ozai barely dodged it. The wall then blasted through the wall and hit a stall.

From a distance away, a distressed voice could be heard. "**MY CABBAGES!**"

Ozai was caught off guard by the speed of that attack. Earth couldn't possibly move _that_ fast. Could it? The bald boy must have been doing extra training. Ozai pulled his fists back and punched forward with all his might. He yelled, causing a gigantic wave of blue flame to surge towards Aang. The size and power of the blast was going to be too much for the monk to block or dodge. That's when the woman from earlier jumped forward and swiped her hand, causing a whip of a lighter blue (turqoise) flame to divert and cancel out the blast.

Azula was surprised by how Zuko was holding his own against her. He was never this good before. It was _irritating_.

"Looks like you've been doing a bit practicing."

"Yeah, I have.", calmly replied Zuko.

Azula kicked two blasts of blue flame towards Zuko. Before they could make contact with Zuko, he pushed both of his hands together, and Azula's flames suddenly died out. Azula had an eyebrow raised. That was weird. She would have to learn whatever he just did.

"Looks like you learned some new tricks, too."

Zuko didn't reply, he did a double side kick with his right foot, causing flames to burst towards Azula. Azula jumped and spinned in the air and launced a double kick, with a spiraling flame hurtling towards Zuko. To her surprise, Zuko jumped through the flame like a hoop and punched towards her. She side stepped the blast.

Zuko was proving stronger than she thought he would be. This was getting interesting.

_I will have the rest of the characters interacting in the next chapter. Also, next chapter, Mai, Ty Lee, and Suki will have more screen time. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming, or else I'll cry._


	7. Chapter 7: Surprise Guest

Avatar The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: I own Avatar the Last Airbender (Did you catch the sarcasm?)

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 7**

**Surprise Guest**

Ozai couldn't believe what he was seeing. Out of all the surprises to encounter, seeing his wife was the least expected. For a moment, there was only silence, as Azula had noticed this also. Ozai didn't have qualms about killing anyone, but still he couldn't bring himself to kill his own wife.

The surprise was clear on his face. "Ursa? What are you doing here?"

"Ozai, I'm not going to allow you to hurt my children.", said Ursa.

Ozai smiled faintly. "It's a little too late for that isn't it?" Ozai then threw two blasts of flame from his hands towards Ursa.

Ursa simply put her right hand up, and the flames died out when they got too close.

Ozai knew that Ursa was a firebender, but he never knew she was this good. Years ago at the palace, he never saw her practicing. This was an unwelcome surprise. It was time for a strategic withdrawal.

0o0o

Azula couldn't believe what she was seeing. Standing across the room from her was her mother. Ursa must have sensed what she was thinking, as she turned to look at her. She looked the same as 3 years before...

"Azula?", It was Ursa.

Azula couldn't bring herself to answer her. Her throat had gone dry. She had conflicted feelings over seeing her mother. It didn't make any sense.

"No! Stay back!", Azula had shifted into a ready stance. She looked terrified.

Ursa was saddened that Azula didn't trust her.

"Azula, those 3 years ago, I _had _to leave, Zuko would've died, don't you see?", Ursa explained. At this point, Azula was thinking irrationally. It just wasn't fair that Zuko always got Mother's love.

"It's _all _about Zuko, isn't it? You never cared about me! You're a **_LIAR!_**", with that said, Azula did a kick with her right leg. Putting all her stregth into it, an enormous blast of blue flame sped towards Aang, Zuko, Ursa, and surprisingly, Ozai.

After the smoke cleared, Ozai and Azula were gone.

0o0o

Ozai was very upset. First his wife comes out of nowhere, second, she is as skilled a firebender as himself. Third, Azula just snapped and left somewhere. Now Azula was nowhere to be found. No doubt it was Ursa's appearance that caused this. He never should have told Zuko where she was located. His plans were changing in ways he didn't like. Well, it didn't matter now. He would continue his plans without Azula. She was now a lost cause anyway.

As he ran towards the harbor, now donning a new disguise, an average earth kingdom tunic and pants, he made his way to the nearest boat he could find. To his annoyance, he was met by Azula's chi blocking friend, and some depressing looking girl. That must be Zuko's girlfriend.

He also saw the waterbender, the blind earthbender, some female warrior wearing face paint, and some tall goofy looking kid with a black sword.

Even being the strongest firebender in the world, it was going to be tough trying to get through these people.

0o0o

Mai and Ty Lee knew that if they stayed by the harbor, that they would be able to corner Ozai if he somehow escaped Zuko and his team.

Their waiting paid off as Ozai appeared, running towards the harbor. Even though he was surrounded, everyone was nervous about fighting the former fire lord.

Sokka was the first to attack. He charged head on, with his sword in front of him, intending to pierce him. Just as the sword was about to connect, Ozai ducked low, and then kicked Sokka's wrist, causing the sword to fly from his hand. Afterwards, Ozai sidekicked him in the shoulder, causing him to fall into a nearby pile of crates.

Sokka looked like he was feeling discomfort. "Ow! Feet aren't supposed to hurt _that_ much!"

Suki then yelled to Mai and Ty Lee. "Mai! Ty Lee, you guys should head off the other way to find Azula! We've got it from here!", With that said, Suki jumped in front of Sokka and activated her shield, deflecting a fire burst from Ozai.

0o0o

As Mai and Ty Lee ran through town to find the wayward princess, Ty Lee was looking increasingly worried. "I hope Azula's ok.", said Ty Lee.

Mai sighed. "You know, I'm more worried about us. We didn't exactly leave her on good terms." As they neared warehouse, they noticed a discarded cloak and hat. They were getting close. Ty Lee walked in first, inspecting nearby large openings. Mai checked the walls and corners for anything. Moments later, they heard rustling overhead. Both girls looked up to see a pair of feet dissapearing above the skylight. Ty Lee was the first to get to the roof, being the slightly more acrobatic of the two, and they saw Azula. She was facing away from them in front of a war balloon.

"Azula! Wait! We want to help you!", shouted Ty Lee. Azula turned around with a deep scowl on her face. "Well if it isn't the two girls that I thought were my friends. Leave before I blast you off the roof." Azula was serious, as her left hand was pointed towards them, enflamed.

"Ty Lee, reasoning with her isn't going to work. We have to try and capture her.", said Mai, her face and tone betraying no emotion.

Ty Lee was sad for a moment, and then took on a face of resolve. "Ok, I'll try to paralyze her." Ty Lee ran forward as fast as she could. Azula was already inside of the Basket preapring to take off. The balloon was just starting to leave the ground, as Ty Lee jumped into the air, attempting to land in the basket. Azula noticed this and her hand became alight with fire once again. She then threw the ball of flame straight at Ty Lee. Because of Ty Lee's momentum, she couldn't possibly evade the attack. Just as Ty Lee was about to give up, a dagger whizzed past and hit the flame, and it died out. Ty Lee landed. Azula's balloon was already at a decent height as it gained distance. Mai and Ty Lee could only watch as the balloon disappeared into the sky.

0o0o

The fight with Ozai was getting way too intense. Even though Ozai was outnumbered 4 to 1, it felt like they were fighting more than one person. Ozai was evading, blocking, and dodging all of their moves. Katara tried repeatedly to freeze him in his tracks, but he kept melting them instantly with his firebeending. She also wasn't yet close enough to the harbor to manipulate any substantial amount of water and attack Ozai fast enough.

Around this time, Sokka had recovered and collected his sword. Going into step beside Suki, he relayed his new plan.

"Suki, I have an idea, you distract him, and I'll throw my boomerang at him. While he's distracted by you, boomerang will be on it's return trip and it'll hit him head on."

"This better work Sokka."

"Don't worry, it will.", Sokka quickly kissed Suki on the cheek and ran towards Ozai. He threw his boomerang at him, and then swung his sword horiontally towards him. Ozai quickly ducked the boomerang, and was then intercepted by Suki. Suki was doing an excellent job of distracting Ozai. Sokka was giddy with anticipation. As the boomerang came on its return trip, as it got nearer and nearer, Sokka was watching the plan unravel...

_Closer...Closer..._

Ozai was just about to shoulder throw Suki when the boomerang hit Ozai on the back of the head. For a second, everyone was frozen, waiting to see who would make the next move. Ozai's face had made a comical expression when the boomerang struck the back of his head. To Sokka and his friends' dissapointment, Ozai didn't fall or lose concsiousness. His whole body was tense, and then Ozai finally had enough.

"I've had enough of you children's games!" Ozai did a 360 spin with his arms outstretched. A giant dome of fire appeared, temporarily blinding everyone. When the dome dissappeared, Ozai was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: Training

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 8**

**Training**

**Unnamed Earth Kingdom Village-Near Si Wong Desert**

This was one of the villages that surrounded the desert. Because of it's nearness to the desert, the place was very hot and humid. This particular village wasn't much different to full moon bay. As Azula walked inside the Tavern, a few sandbenders and other suspicious figures could be seen inside. She walked to the counter and sat.

The bartender then came over to her. "What's your order, young lady?"

"Information. I need to find the fastest route to the Western area of Ba Sing Se."

"Well, you know, information ain't free.", said the barkeeper, holding out his hand as though expectung money.

"You're going to tell me where, or you'll regret it.", said Azula quietly. She had enough of these lowlives asking money for everything.

The merchant stared at this crazy lady and she stared back. The merchant started to sweat. There was something very dangerous about her. "F-fine, I'll t-tell you.", said the barkeeper nervously.

Azula smirked and left without bothering to pay him. She still had it.

**Omashu**

The gaang had chose Omashu because it would be the safest place to train. They needed to learn new techniques if they wanted to stop Ozai and Azula. It was especially dangerous now that they went seperate ways.

The gaang had contacted King Bumi about their predicament and Bumi happily agreed to provide shelter for them in the palace. They had 2 large rooms. One that was located to the left of the training ring that was used in King Bumi's and Aang's duel, and one to its right. The training ring itself was to be used for the training.

Zuko and Aang were in the ring as everyone else relaxed on the seats on a higher level. Zuko had finally mastered a technique and he was going to teach Aang.

"Aang, remember when I taught you how to redirect lightning?", asked Zuko.

"Yeah, it really helped me out when I first fought Ozai.", said Aang cheerfully.

Zuko smiled. "Well, you're really going to get a kick out of this. I'm going to teach you how to generate lightning."

Aang's face lit up to extreme proportions. He had a giant goofy grin on his face. "G-generate lightning!", asked Aang excitedly. But as soon as his face lit up, his expression became pensive. "But I thought you said you couldn't generate lightning, with the inner turmoil and all that stuff?"

"Actually, you're right, I was conflicted. But since the end of the war, and most importantly, finding my mother, my mind finally became at peace. That's what lightning generation is all about. Inner peace."

"But wouldn't lightning generation be kind of difficult, having to deal with Ozai and Azula?", said Aang, scratching the back of his head.

"Actually, I thought that the mind had to be completely blank when creating lightning. That _is _a way to learn it, but I know a better way."

Zuko then went into a fighting stance with both legs spread to the side, knees bent. The horse stance. He then slowly circled his arms in a kind of figure eight motion. Just as sparks started to trail from his fingers, he stepped forward and blasted a nearby rock.

Aang's eyes were inhumanly wide. "Woah, that was great!", exclaimed Aang.

Zuko smiled. "Yeah, instead of having a completely blank mind, I think about anything negative, and finding ways to cancel it out. That's also way of balance. Now you try. Just use the movements I did. Move your arms in a circular motion, with your index and middle finger sticking out."

"Ok, i'll try.", said Aang. albeit a bit nervously. Aang had mimicked Zuko's movements. He stuck out his hand and...

**BOOM**

Lightning had flew out of Aang's right hand, hitting the ground. The electricity was safely grounded by the earth.

Zuko looked a bit surprised. "W-What but how? You did that on your first try! That was amazing!"

Aang had blushed slightly, and was rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, seeing as how you said generating lightning was about balance, it kind of came easy to me. The avatar is about balance also. So I just thought of the different elements, and visualized its counterpart. Fire to water, earth to air, and so on."

Zuko was standing with his arms crossed. "Impressive.", said Zuko simply.

As Zuko wrapped up his training session with Aang, Sokka ran down to the ring. "And now it's Sokka's turn!", yelled Sokka in the third person.

"But Sokka, you're not a bender!", exclaimed Toph teasingly, coaxing a laugh out of the others at Sokka's expense.

Sokka slumped forward with an annoyed expression. "Ha Ha, very funny guys. I know that." Sokka then once again became serious and looked at Aang. "I've realized some things since the war has ended. I remembered when I felt left out when you guys did your thing with the bending, and I didn't have anything to help put with. What would it be like to not have bending? you shouldn't rely too much on bending.", explained Sokka.

Aang had a puzzled expression. "What do you mean Sokka, that I shouldn't bend?"

"No.", said Sokka. "I mean that besides bending, you should know how to fight close range too. For example, you could mix both together. You can make a rock sword, and I can teach you...swordsmanship.", said Sokka conspiratorally, with a comically ominous expression.

Aang grinned. "Wow, that's great Sokka!"

"I know right!", eclaimed Sokka. "Sokka pulled out a silver bladed sword.(His space sword is still lost somewhere.) "Now, let's begin Aang."

_Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter than the previous ones. I needed to end here, so the next chapter will probably have about 2,000 words. _

Does a Jedi Mind Trick with the wave of his hand. _You will review this story. You will submit feedback and suggestions._


	9. Chapter 9: New Skills and New Plans

Avatar: The Last Airbender

Disclaimer: Don't own this stuff, just the made-up storyline.

**Book 4: Air**

**Chapter 9**

**New Skills and New Plans**

**King Bumi's Palace-Arena**

Aang's intensive training was becoming very fruitful. Through the help of his friends, he was able to develop new skills and techniques that would be very reliable to him for future use. And now, sword training.

"Okay Aang, when you think of a sword, what comes to mind?", asked Sokka.

"Um...cutting stuff?", asked Aang sheepishly.

"Well, yea. But what I mean is, think of the sword as an extension of your arm." Sokka smiled to himself as he remembered a similar conversation he had with Suki, when he first met her.

"Oh, okay.", Aang then raised his sword with both hands. His back was bent forward, and his stance was uneven.

"Alright, remember, try not to be too tense.", said Sokka, as he went into a basic swordfighting stance. A back stance, with the sword held casually on guard, in front of him. "The back stance helps to put more weight in the back leg rather than the front, for the purpose of moving quickly. Alot like airbending."

Aang's face lit up at this explanation. "Hey, I could get used to this then!", exclaimed Aang. Aang straightened his posture and mimicked Sokka's stance. Sokka then extended his sword slightly towards Aang. "Remember, always have the blade extended slightly. This gives you the advantage of giving you time to attack certain ways. So, are you ready?", asked Sokka.

"I'm ready Sifu Sokka.", replied Aang half-jokingly. _Hmmm, Sifu Sokka. I could _really _get used to that_. Thought Sokka, as the sparring match began.

Because Sokka already taught some basic sword strokes and many non-lethal attacks to Aang, the match sped up a bit.

Sokka first engaged Aang by swinging the flat side of his sword towards Aang. Rather than blocking the attack, Aang side stepped whilst thrusting his sword at a decent speed, which Sokka parried. As the match continued, both were being quite resourceful, though Sokka had a slight advantage, due to prior experience.

As they trained for another hour, they then took a rest. Both were breathing heavily from exhaustion.

"Wow, Aang, you're getting really good at this.", said Sokka.

"Well, you know, I try.", replied Aang, who was lying on his back.

Sokka then walked over to help pick Aang up off the ground. As Aang got up, the rest of the gaang walked over to where Aang and Sokka were standing.

"Guys, I want to thank you, I've learned many skills this past week."

"No problem.", said Zuko.

"Anything for you, buddy.", said Sokka.

"Now I just need to learn some stuff from Katara and Toph.", said Aang, wriggling his eyebrows. Aang and Toph smiled.

**Earth Kingdom Sea-Near fire Nation territory**

As the boat that Ozai _repossesed_ set sail, he knew that there were many things he would have to get done for his plans to be successful. The most simple answer would simply be to challenge him to an Agni-Kai, but his coward friends would probably attack him soon after. His generals would be needed. Using their's and his own influence, soldiers loyal to him would slowly replace the army that Zuko currently has commisioned. Ozai smiled cruelly. He could almost taste the power that he would get back. And once he becomes fire lord, it wouldn't be too long until he would once again be called the _Pheonix King_.

The ship was headed in the direction of the Western Air Temple. It would be the last place that team Avatar would look.

**Earth Kingdom-Misty Palms Oasis**

Azula had finally reached a village with a decent amount of buildings. As she walked through the center of town, she noticed a floral shop. Perhaps there was an extra room there for her to sleep for the night.

As she walked into the shop, a man tending to the flowers had noticed her.

"Greetings, my name is Fung, may I be of assistance?", asked the man patiently.

Azula, knowing that she had to keep up manners of she wanted to get anywhere replied, "Yes, my name is...Ta Min, and i'm looking for a place to stay for the night."

"Well, we have an extra bedroom for guests. You are welcome to stay there. Enjoy you're stay."

"Thank you.", said Azula with a bow, that was not genuine at all, as she retired to the room.

As she closed the door, Fung narrowed his eyes. That woman was familiar. He had to check the bulletin board. When he reached it, he looked at the pictures. One wanted poster showed a woman that looked exactly like the girl he just left at the shop.

WANTED

Princess Azula of the Fire Nation

Considered Dangerous

Must be capturedrelatively unharmed

WANTED

This couldn't be a coincidence. The princess was here at Misty Palms Oasis. He must contact Lotus Grandmaster Iroh immediately.

**Earth Kingdom-Omashu**

Aang's training was coming along very quickly. He learned to fight with a sword, generate lightning, _and _create water out of thin air. The only skill that wasn't coming along so fast was the metalbending. It being his element's natural opposite, he was still a bit nervous, and had to put more effort into it.

"Come on Twinkle Toes! You have to use the vibrations in order to find the small pieces of metal!", exclaimed Toph hotly. She knew Earth was Aang's natural opposite, but after all the past adventures, him being nervous was seeming ridiculous to her.

"I'm trying!", replied Aang, holding a large plate of metal. He was trying to fold it inward by metalbending. It just seemed like he was holding it with it with his fingers.

"Aang, remember, you're not bending the metal itself, just the earth that's _in _the metal. The metal will just follow.", said Toph, trying to explain.

"Okay, here goes!", yells Aang with intense determination. He presses his hands confidently onto the metal, and...

Aang smiled sheepishly at Toph. "That's not _too _bad, is it?", asked Aang, visibly nervous.

Toph sighed heavily. "Well, making a dent into the metal sure is progress.", said Toph tiredly, as everyone looked at the handprint on the metal.

"Oh, wow, thanks Toph!", said Aang excitedly. "Um, Aang, I think she was being sarcastic.", said Sokka.


	10. Chapter 10: Time to get started

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 10**

**Time to get started**

**King Bumi's Palace Courtyard**

In the center of the courtyard were several tents placed. The day was coming to close, and the gang was preaparing for their important task. It was time to locate Ozai. With Zuko's fire lord status giving him the resources, Zuko would have a crew commandeer a relatively fast transport airship. It was fast and it's appearance was unimposing. The perfect ship. Sokka decided that everyone should stay together this time. If they were to encounter either the former fire lord or princess, they would be ready with the firepower from all of team avatar. Shortly after, the airship took off.

**Moments Later-Zuko's Airship**

Ursa was happy after all this time to be able to be reunited with her long lost son. She was saddened by the fact that her leaving had indirectly driven an already deep wedge in the family even deeper. She decided she would go and talk to Zuko. As she walked down the hall, Mai was walking from the opposite direction. Ursa decided she would become more acquainted with Zuko's friend.

"Oh, hello, Mai, is it?", asked Ursa.

"Oh, hello, Miss Ursa.", replied Mai courteously.

"Please, you can just call me mom.", said Ursa in a friendly manner. Mai had blushed slightly at Ursa's hidden meaning. They both found a seat in the hallway.

So...was there anything you wanted to talk about specifically?", asked Mai.

Ursa waited a second before replying. "Just wanted to get to know you all. It seems you and Zuko keep in good company.", observed Ursa.

"Yeah. We got to know the Avatar and his team after alot of experiences.", Mai said, remembering what happened the past year.

"That's good. I know we haven't said much today, but maybe we can talk some more tomorrow. Thanks for taking care of my son.", said Ursa sincerely as she walked towards Zuko's cabin.

Mai sat there for a few moments after Ursa had left. She smiled. _Zuko's mom is a pretty neat person. I wish _my _mom was more like her... _Mai got up and walked to the kitchen area to grab a snack.

0o0o

Zuko was busy studying a map, trying to find a strategic location to check next for his father. His father was unpredictable, and he needed to be found quickly. There was no telling what kind of mess Ozai would cause...

He heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Ursa walked in and put her arm around Zuko's shoulder.

"Hello, son. Can't sleep?", she asked.

"Yeah, I've been looking at this map to figure out where he might be going.", said Zuko. He couldn't wait for this situation to blow over. The sooner they caught Ozai and his sister, the better...

"I know where he might be headed.", said Ursa, to the surprise of Zuko.

"You do? Where?", asked Zuko. How would she know where he was going?

"Probably to one of the Air Temples. The closest one is the Eastern Air Temple.", added Ursa.

"An air temple? But that doesn't make sense. Why would he-"

"I was married to once, remember. I can explain later. Right now we need to catch him. You go and get some rest. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow.", she said, walking out of the room.

Zuko looked back at the map for a second, then closed it. They didn't exactly have any leads to follow, so what the heck. He _was _feeling tired, anyway.

0o0o

_The room was dark. He could hear echoes of voices, but he didn't know where it was coming from, or what the voices were saying. Aang walked a little farther along until he bumped into a door. That was when torches he hadn't noticed that were lining the wall started to light. The room steadily got brighter, and he saw what he bumped into. It was a large red colored door, with gold ecrusted in the borders and interior._

_The fire nation imperial door to the throne room..._

_He was in the Fire Nation Palace._

_The voices he heard earlier were sounding more tense, an it was coming from the other side of the door! Slowly, Aang opened the door just enough for him to get through and not get noticed. That's when he saw the two owners of the voices. _

_"You would dare to challenge me, after _everything _I taught you?", said one of the voices. It was deep and intimidating. It was Ozai._

_"I do. I finally realized what it means to be a leader. You never taught me that. You never wanted to. I was just a tool for you to use until I broke and later discard. Well no more of it! I'm joining the Avatar, and Ii'm taking you down the next time I see you!", yelled back the other voice. It was feminine yet strong at the same time. Wait a minute..._

_Aang's eyes widened when he saw who it was. _

_Azula!_

_He had to do a double-take. Azula said she was joining the gaang? Was this some sort of vision? Just as he was about to mull it over..._

Aang slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was the ceiling of the airship they all entered the day before. As he propped himself on his elbow, he turned to see Sokka sleeping on an adjacent bunk next to him, knocked out. Momo was asleep on his head.

Aang smiled slightly at the sight. He got out of his own bed, and looked out the window, putting his elbows on the pane. They were still airborne. He was still thinking about the dream he had. Did it mean he would need to help Azula? Was she really going to join them at some point. If she did, how would that affect the others? He decided he would keep the dream to himself for the moment. Not really much of a point in thinking about it at the moment. He airbended his staff, causing it to fly towards his hand, and went to the main deck.


	11. Chapter 11: Side Tracked

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 11**

**SideTracked**

With the airship dropping down for supplies, the gaang decided to stop at a nearby city. Their search was going good so far, as they were finding clues to their targets. Azula's royal hairpin and a shoulder band that looked alot like the one Ozai had worn when he and Aang fought for supremacy on the fateful day of Sozin's comet. Hoping to find some more information on tracking down Azula and Ozai, Sokka proposed that they split into two teams, one with boys, and the other with the girls. Sokka and his group would ask around the Inns and Taverns, and Suki and the girls would look around the inner parts of the city.

"Hey Zuko, since you had experience with being royalty and a fugitive, I was wondering if you had any idea where any of them might have went?", Sokka asked hopefully. Aang, Zuko, and Sokka were walking through the outskirts of town asking any passerbys if they recognized the given description. So far, no luck.

"I don't know for sure. When I was traveling with Uncle, he said the best way to hide from a dragon, was to be hidden in it's nest.", Zuko said wisely. Sokka was looking at Zuko stupidly, while Aang chuckled.

"Ok...", Sokka said, gesturing for Zuko to eleaborate. "What he means, Sokka", Aang added, "Is that it's best to hide in the open, like we did in the fire nation."

"See, you could have just said that.", Sokka whined. "Your Uncle's knack for not giving straight answers is rubbing off on you.", Sokka observed as they continued towards a nearby shop. Aang and Zuko laughed slightly at Sokka's frustration.

Meanwhile in the same restaraunt that Sokka, Zuko, and Aang were walking towards, Azula was sitting at a nearby table. Aang walked over to the table that Azula was sitting at, oblivious to the fact the Aang's target was sitting 2 feet from him.

"Hi.", Aang said cheerily to Azula, in a common courtesy kind of manner.

Azula's eyes widened for a fraction of a second when she heard his voice. Good thing her hat had hid her eyes. She was wearing a simple earth kingdom uniform, not much different from the one she wore when she attempted the coup of Ba Sing Se that time ago.

Azula noticed that he was looking back and forth, his eyes squinting looking for some unseen person. Her. _'Good thing he's so naive_', thought Azula. She needed to find a way to get out of there and fast, before Aang noticed. She guessed that Zuko was probably close by somewhere.

True to Azula's predictions, Zuko was standing-or rather sitting guard at a table on the other side of the restaraunt. He saw Aang sit at a table by some girl. He dodn't think anything of it as he continued to scan the crowd to see if he saw any signs of his sister. Getting impatient after looking for 2 seconds, he decided it was time to change venue.

Walking up to Sokka, he sighed angrily.

"What's up Zuko?", Sokka asked, standing by the counter. He just finished ordering 3 iced fruit drinks for them. :"I just wish my sister would stop running away. It's not like were trying to hurt her or anything."

"Not saying that I'm defending her or anything, but I wouldn't be looking forward to life in the mental facility either.", Sokka said, being the voice of reason.

"Actually, I was hoping to let her stay at the Palace. I know that Katara may have the hardest time accepting that, but I think it may be a good idea. What do you think?", Zuko said. He could hardly remember a time when he and Azula were normal siblings that cared for each other.

"Hey, I say go for it.", Sokka said, patting Zuko on the shoulder, and walking to Aang's table. Zuko followed suit, and thought about Sokka's response, and the concept of not putting her back in the mental facility.

Azula was starting to get aggravated at the fact that all the idiots decided to sit at _her _table out of all the ones in the restaraunt. Why if she could she would have-

"Hi ma'am, what's your name?", asked Sokka. 'Crap', thought Azula, she had to think of a name fast.

"Uh...Ta Min.", said Azula. She cursed herself for being slow in her reaction time. All that time in the mental facility left her out of practice.

"We were wondering of you've seen this girl around.", Sokka said, pulling out a potrait depicting Azula and Ozai. Azula was having mixed feelings at seeing her father's picture again. Ozai didn't bother to try and help her earlier, and she had no idea where he was now.

"No, I haven't.", Azula said, succesfully disguising her voice. "Oh.", Sokka said, dissapointed. "Well thanks anyway.", Sokka said, walking away. Azula chose this moment to walk away through the back sliding door. Zuko noticed her leave, and they locked glances. Azula narrowed her eyes at Zuko right before she rounded the corner.

"Wait a minute.", Zuko said to himself. He knew that stare anywhere. "Guys.", Zuko said to Sokka and Aang. They both turned to look at him. "What is it Zuko?", Aang asked.

Zuko sighed again, this time in defeat.

"We've just been had. Azula was the girl that just left.", Zuko said.

"What!", Sokka yelled exasperated. "We have to go chase her down, like now!", Sokka quickly explained. Everyone nodded and ran the way that Azula went just moments before.


	12. Chapter 12: Inner Tumoil

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 12**

**Inner Turmoil**

Just when Azula thought she was clear, she saw her brother running full speed at her. Why did he have to run so fast, she thought angrily. Deciding to ditch the espionage act, she threw her hat in Zuko's direction. This didn't seem to help as Zuko caught it like a frisbee, and placed it on a random person's head without breaking stride. The girl that the hat was placed on had swooned when she noticed that it was atall guy that did it. Not paying attention to the random fangirl, he decided to use a trick that he'd been practicing. Pushing his bending energy downward, his feet increased in friction, causing him to speed up very quickly. Aang was able to catch up by lowering the wind resistance around him, and propelling himself forward.

"No fair, guys! Not a bender, remember!" Sokka yelled, exasperated about the fact that he was the only one without bending ability. Sokka decided then and there to walk, and try to route Azula from another path.

"Bender's and their 'magic feet'..." Sokka grumbled as he slowly resheathed his sword on his back.

Azula was greatly annoyed at the new tricks her brother was doing. Going on the offensive, she used her superior athleticism to jump while running, and execute a double back kick, light blue flames bursting from her soles as her legs thrust backwards. Dismounting on her feet, she continued to sprint. Zuko had anticipated an attack, so as the blast closed in, he long jumped, spiralling his body and dissipitating the angry flames with ease.

"Zuko, we have to talk to her!" Aang shouted from next to him, as they continued to run at breakneck speed. Zuko's eyes widened just a fraction.

"What? We can't do that! We have to wait 'till she's back in custody!" Zuko responded, jumping over a crate of cabbages. 'Could have sworn I've seen that guy before...' was Zuko's fleeting thought before regaining his focus.

"It's a long story, I can explain afterwards!" Aang said as he ran on the side of the wall to dodge an unsuspecting couple. Zuko nodded and increased the intensity of his 'hot feet' just as Aang did the same with his 'air feet'. Aang decided that that would be the name of his running move. Azula turned a corner, with Aang and Zuko right behind her. Jumping high in the air she grabbed a hold of a ladder, attempting to get to the roof. However, just as she got on the ladder, Zuko grabbed her foot. Azula was just about to kick him in the head with her free foot until Zuko said something unexpected.

"I'm sorry."

Azula was speechless. for a split second, her mind had drew a blank. Zuko let go her leg. 'Why is he allowing me to escape?' Azula thought confused. At that moment, Aang had reached them.

"Azula, were not here to put you back in the facility or anything", Aang said sincerely. Azula couldn't bring herself to say anything. She already had trust issues, she didn't know what to think of this.

"Azula, I realize that I _have _been a bad brother. I always got jealous of you because you were always better than me. I always relied on mom because...I felt inferior to you", Zuko said from the heart. He was tired of chasing her. He wanted to have a normal family. It might well be impossible in Ozai's case, but there was still a chance for Azula.

"I was thinking that you could stay at the palace. You know, I never took away your title. Because I still believe your a princess. And my little sister", Zuko said, offering his hand.

Azula had never thought about that. Zuko hadn't taken away her title. Sliding down the ladder, she uncerimoniously sat down on a nearby crate. Why was she even considering this? She had chased the avatar around more than Zuko did. She thought she was doing what was right for the fire nation, but look where that had gotten her.

"You're traitors..." Azula whispered, turning her face away. Zuko sat down next to her, and to his surprise, she didn't flinch. Aang just stood there looking awkward, but decided not to interrupt.

"Think about it Azula. To serve the country is to do what's best for the people. Would it be in their best interest to kill and destroy, and conquer for no other reason than to just have it? What would be the point of world domination after it actually happens. You would be looking over your shoulder every second of the day. Rebellion would be inevitable. 'Wow, i'm sounding like my uncle every day', Zuko thought appraissingly towards himself.

Azula wanted to deny it, but she knew that everything he was saying was true. What would be the point in unifying the country, if it was done with malice. The country people would just hate you. Azula finally looked up, as though she were looking outside of the city.

"Fine", the fire nation princess said. Zuko raised a curious eyebrow before nodding.

"I don't want the rest of your group near me. And I don't want...mother near me for a while", she said after a short pause. Then Zuko did something else unexpected. He hugged her. Azula flinched before slowly but surely returning the hug. Aang smiled lightly.

'Peace and friendship, and family. That's what it's all about', Aang thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13: Ultimatum

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 13**

**Ultimatum**

Zuko and Aang were debating whether to get Azula on board the ship without the gang noticing.

"I say we put her in a cloak, so that we can say its a, uh, person who needs a...ride somewhere..?" Aang brainstormed, shrugging with a nervous smile. Zuko looked at him with his usual glare, before shaking his head.

"Come on,this is Azula. We might as well just bring her on the ship. The quicker they know, they better, they can sort differences later. And besides, If we wait too long, when Katara finds out, the both of them will be trying to kill each other."

Aang sighed. "Well, that's true..." Aang thought, remembering well, Katara's somewhat quick temper. He shuddered at the thought. "OK, it's agreed then. We'll just escort her to the ship and th-" Aang and Zuko looked at the spot Azula _was _standing at. Aang and Zuko looked at each other before they both shrugged and traveled back to the ship.

Sokka walked out of his room from his nap to stroll to the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he walked towards the other end of the hall, supressing a few yawns. As he rounded a corner, he walked past a figure walking right past him and to an unoccupied hallway. Sokka didn't think anything of it as he obeyed his bladder. After his break, Sokka rushed out of the room, his head swiveling back and forth, eyes wide.

"Is that who I thought it was?" Sokka thought, his paranoia kicking in. Running to the hallway, he hid his frame against the edge peering out towards the unoccupied hallway that the person in question had walked too. Moving his eyes back and forth suspiciously, his head seemed to slide back to the wall.

"Okay, maybe i'm still just a little paranoid after all this time," Sokka whispered to himself as he retrieved his sword and cautiously snuck to the door. A sweat traveled down his brow as he got closer to the door. As his target got closer and closer, his left eye began to twitch comically. Cracking the door open he peered inside and noticed...

"Oh, the room's empty," Sokka said sighing in relief. He could of sworn he saw someone a minute ago. "Maybe it's long term effects of the cactus juice?" Sokka tried to rationalize to himself as he walked towards the main deck. He didn't notice as Azula had hid on the other side of the door. She peered around the door before shutting it.

Zuko and Aang had just reentered the ship, walking straight towards the main deck. They noticed everyone not acting out of the ordinary, so they figured that they must not know Azula was on board yet.

"So how are we going to break the news to everybody?" Aang asked curiously. He figured that Toph would probably be the only one that wouldn't outright attack her. Katara, Sokka, and Suki, however, were another story entirely.

"Katara would probably be the one we would have to reason with the most," Zuko said, unkowingly voiving Aang's thoughts. Aang sighed before scratching the back of his head.

"Man, this is making me nervous. I mean, she actually tried to kill the both of you! I'll be surprised of Katara doesn't explode! If I wasn't a monk, I probably would too!" Aang exclaimed, exhausted. Zuko nodded his agreement. This was a delicate situation. They would probably have to wait a day or two. Zuko however, felt a bit guilty. If his mother asked about the progress, he didn't want to lie to her. Zuko rubbed his eyes tiredly, the both of them retreating to their rooms.

**Night-Airship**

Zuko walked to the food area to get some food for Azula, before anyone noticed. Grabbing 3 plates of fish (two are for him), 2 cups of tea, and a rice cake, he walked out of the room. No one got suspicious, to Zuko's relief. Besides, he needed to eat plenty of food anyway, so no one would notice. Reaching the door, he balanced all of the food one one arm, and looked around before speaking.

"Azula, it's me," Zuko whispered. A few seconds passed before the door opened. Azula looked at him before Zuko gestured with the his food arm. Azula moved out of the way of the door's front, alloeing Zuko entry. Carefully placing the food on the table that sat in the center of the room, he sat down beside his sister.

"So, how have you been holding up?" Zuko asked, not being able to remember the last time he had a real conversation with her. Azula glanced at him again, as though she were trying to figure him out.

"Why did you offer to help me back there?" Azula asked, looking towards the door. She didn't seem to be looking at the door, more like seeing through it. Zuko watched her for a split second. He thought about placing a hand on her shoulder, but thought better of it. It would take time before they would get used to eachother's presence and being on the same side.

"It's because...I missed having a sister to hang out with. I know I said this before, but I realize I wasn't being a good brother. I was always blaming everything on you. I guess I wanted to relieve myself of th reponsibility when we became more and more distant." Zuko looked up and noticed that Azula was looking at him with sad eyes.

"I want to be your brother again," Zuko said to her. Zuko hugged her for the second time, and this time she didn't flinch.

_YAAAAWN. _

The next day had arrived, the sun high up in the air. Aang stretched his arms, his mouth wide open, as he let out yet another yawn. Pulling on his clothes, he decided to leave the staff in his room since it would be a while before the ship landed. Turning the corner towards the main deck, he reached for the door handle-

"How's it goin', twinkle toes?"

Aang nearly jumped out of his skin from the suprise greeting. Aang took a breath before chuckling.

"Toph! You startled me. What's up?" Aang asked as he sat on the metal bench across from Toph.

"Nothin' much. Just hanging around," Toph answered cryptically. Aang raised an eyebrow before replying.

"Okay, well i'll be at the front," Aang said as he stood to walk towards the door again.

"When were you going to tell everyone when sparky's sis was going to come aboard?" Toph asked, purely out of curiosity. Aang frowned a bit before sitting back down.

"I kind of figured you would have found out," Aang said as he placed his elbows on his legs and his head in his hands. "When did you find out?"

"The moment she stepped on the ship. Her steps are kind of lightweight like yours, but more sneaky. Besides, I remember everyone's vibration patterns when I meet them." Toph explained. Aang nodded his understanding.

"Oh. Well we _were _going to tell everyone yesterday, but Zuko wants to wait a bit before he introduces her." Toph shrugged.

"Well, as long as he doesn't introduce her with no tact like he did himself," Toph remarked, causing a laugh from Aang.

"True," said Aang. "I promise we'll tell everyone, Zuko says Azula just needs time." Aang walked to the main deck, many thoughts running through his mind about the whole situation.

"You find her?" Ursa repeated her son's proclamation.

"Yeah. She's on board, and I was able to talk to her, but she needs time. She doesn't want to be in contact with anyone just yet," Zuko said, to Ursa's dissa[ointment.

"I understand," she said after a short pause. "I've been a neglectful mother-"

"That's not true!" Zuko said, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder. "You tried, but father is the real one to blame. Azula may have said some mean things to you, but if you really think about it, those comments are meant for father, she just doesn't know it yet."

_Chapter 13 up. Can't think of anything specific for the next chapter. Any suggestions? Please review, it makes me feel great._


	14. Chapter 14: The Next Day

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 14**

**The Next Day**

Zuko and Aang had woke up early and met at the deck. The day seemed to be progressing steadily. The sun was rising, and it seemed the perfect time to break the news. Sitting by the guard rail, they decided to wait until everyone had woken up.

After everyone arrived at the deck, Aang spoke up.

"Uh, guys, there's something we have to tell you..." Aang started, growing a tad bit nervous. Toph didn't act out of character, just standing with everyone else.

"Azula's on board, we invited her into the group," Zuko interrupted, Aang sighing in relief of not having to say anything. It was deathly quiet for a whole 5 seconds.

"What!" Sokka yelled in shock. Suki and Katara gasped in suprise. Sokka just stood there where his jaw promptly dropped.

"How did she get on board?" Katara asked, surprisingly calm. Aang chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"We kind of invited her on?" Aang said, Starting to sweat. Katara knitted her eyebrows in confusion. "You guys did what?" noticeably a bit angrier.

"Look, I know she tried to kill you and me-"

"Tried? She nearly did! How could you just up and decide to bring her on!" Katara nearly shouted in response.

"Katara, she needed help, if anyone's to blame, it's my father. Please, I wasn't the best brother in the past, but now's my chance," Zuko said solemnly. Sokka put his hand on his chin, thinking. He could relate to Zuko to some extent. He knew what it took to be a good brother at least. Sokka put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"Katara, I know that you don't want Azula on the ship, but Zuko has a chance to connect with his mother and now, even his sister. I know I wouldn't _our _relationship to be strained," Sokka explained. Katara sighed and looked away. Zuko smiled lightly in thanks. Sokka nodded.

"Fine. But you need to watch her. How do we know this isn't some elaborate scheme of hers?"

"Don't worry, she just needs time, and she's probably a bit rusty from being in the medical facility," Zuko replied. He stepped forward, and put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"Thanks, Katara," Zuko said, as he walked back towards the quarters. "Now I just have to keep Mai from murdering me..." Zuko mumbled in a defeated tone.

Ozai walked back and forth inside the temple's walls. He had taken a break from his intense training session. He needed a way to regain control of the throne. But he was only thinking of it half-heartedly. He was starting to have doubts of whether it was worth it. He thought of his son, who he always thought of as weak, but in hindsight, was very much brave for standing up to him on the day of the failed invasion of the fire nation palace. He also thought of his daughter, whom he had trained to be the perfect heir to the throne. All of his goals crushed by a bald kid who barely hit puberty. A humbling experience, he had to admit, but he was far from prideful. One person was foremost on his mind, though.

"Ursa," Ozai muttered as he sat on a stray pillar that had been on the ground for at least a century.

"Zuko must have found you after all," Ozai said, stroking his beard. Standing up, he decided it was time to pay his wife a visit.

They never divorced after all.

Ducking his head urgently, Aang was wide eyed as he dodged another lightning bolt aimed at his stomach. Not enough to seriously injure him, but it would give him a shock.

"Come on, Aang! You have to get used to redirecting the lightning more! You're making good progress though!" Zuko yelled as he launched bolts in almost quick succession, after the customary charging movement.

Aang steeled his stance and began to redirect the next bolt. As it entered through his hand, he channeled the lightning from his stomach, around his heart and through his other hand. Sokme of them, he redirected through the same hand that the lightning entered through. Zuko and Aang were redirecting lighning back at each other. After about 5 minutes of practice, they stopped to rest. They couldn't overwork themselves when it came to lightning passing through the body.

"Wow, Zuko, I didn't know you could generate lightning," spoke someone behind Zuko, as he sat.

"Oh, Azula," Zuko acknowledged. He stood up, stretching his tired arms.

"After the whole ordeal with the, uh, war," Zuko said, choosing his words, "I found peace of mind and, uh, yeah...lightning," Zuko finished kind of lamely, shrugging his shoulders.

Azula crossed her arms and snorted to herself. "How's mother?" she asked suddenly. Zuko smiled.

"She's doind fine, do you want to talk to-"

"No, not yet," Azula cut him off in reply. Zuko frowned before once agin nodding his understanding. "If you ever want to talk to her, she's in the front room by the main hall," Zuko said beginning to leave.

"Zuko, wait," Zuko stopped and turned. "What is it?"

"Let's spar, this time for fun," she said, smirking. Zuko had invited Aang in on the impromptu training seesion, and the battle began.


	15. Chapter 15: Dysfunctional Family Reunion

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 15**

**Dysfunctional Family Reunion**

The fight started with Zuko throwing a punch of fire at either one of them. Jumping and twisting in the air, he had thrust his fists forward. The fiery flames sped towards them with great speed. Azula performed a spin kick and easily dissipitated it. Aang created an air wall to dispel the flame careening towards him, and pushed the air wall towards Azula and Zuko. In response, Azula propelled her body by expeeling jets of flame from her feet. Narrowly missing the air wall, she used her momentum to perform a forward full body spin and thrust her feet at the opponents.

"Wow, Azula, you're much better than you were last week," Zuko observed, surprised at how quickly her skills were recovered.

"I've been practicing," Azula said offhandedly. Aang was standong on guard until he noticed Sokka, Toph, and Katara spectating the fight. Katara wouldn't openly admit it yet, but Azula obviously gifted when it came to firebending.

"Hey guys!" Aang shouted. The three watching waved back, Sokka waving his hand with his boomerang in it.

"Ok, this is akward," Sokka said with a smile, only loud enough for Katara and Toph to hear.

"Tell me about it," Toph said tiredly. "Well once we get the loser lord, we can all sort out this big mess," Toph said, picking her ear with her finger. She seemed to have lost interest with her ear and flicked the wax at the ground, before settling on relaxing on the seat again. Katara had a head on her arm. She was still unsure about this whole thing. Yes, Zuko _did _change, and he became a good guy, though he wasn't really evil in the beginning, but this was his sister. She was going to go along with it for Zuko's sake, but she hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

Deciding to stop for the day, Zuko announced he would be at the front of the ship, where Mai and his mother were. Azula watched him leave before leaning on the rail a short distance away from the group. Aang sat next to Katara and

"Akward again..." Sokka muttered. To try to break the tension, he began whistling. As soon as he started, everyone looked at him.

"What?" Sokka asked a bit irritably. Toph punched him in the shoulder, and he fell on the ground. Everybody let out a chuckle, including Azula, who looked away at the last second. Rubbing his sore arm, he proceeded to stand back up.

"Man, for a little girl, you hit like an earthbender," Sokka said, staring at Toph with "the eye". Katara facepalmed and Sokka beletedly realized what he said, before his face fell.

"Oh," Sokka managed, before everyone laughed again. Sokka had noticed that even though Azula would practice with Zuko, or maybe even Aang, she still seemed distant from the rest of the group. So Sokka decided to talk to her.

"Hey guys, can you give me a minute, I'm going to talk to Azula to see if I can help her," Sokka whispered to his friends.

"Oooh, is somebody cheating on Suki?" Toph asked jokingly, the small group chuckling at Sokka's expense. "No!" he whispered back, waving his arms like a rabid platypus bear.

"Just go, guys, I'm going to see if I can get her more comfortable with everyone."

"Just be careful," Katara said seriously. Sokka nodded, and they walked off. Azula watched them go, and noticed Sokka walking towards her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, Sokka, was it?" Azula asked. She had forgot his name after all this time after all.

"Yeah, just wanted to know if you wanted to talk or something. I know that it will take some time for everyone to get used to you, including me, but over time, things will work out," Sokka said.

Azula sighed, and pinched her nose. "Ok. Thanks for the talk, I guess," Azula said, not sounding too interested. Sokka didn't say anything for a few seconds until an idea hit him. Trying to put on his most arrogant face, he tried to get through to her another way.

"By the way, you might want to work on not being so intimidating. You need to learn how to smile more," Sokka said full of confidence. Azula almost fell on the floor.

"What? That's absurd. Smiling isn't going to help you guys defeat my father. If anything, you guys need to learn to be more intimidating," Azula responded indignantly. Sokka seemed to be studying her face before the realization hit him.

"Wait a minute," Sokka paused before continuing. "You don't smile, because you don't know how to make a real smile!" Sokka explained his genius.

"W-what! I can smile!" Azula shot back, a little too defensively. "Prove it," Sokka challenged. Azula sighed angrily, looking away, before looking back at him. Turning her head away, she seemed to be straining a bit before she looked back at him. Her...smile...was looking extremely forced, and to say the least, it kind of creeped Sokka out.

"Gyeeh!" Sokka cried, flinching from the smile that Azula tried to do.

"You know what, we can all learn to be more intimidating," Sokka said in monotone. "You know, you can talk to any of us," Sokka said seriously, before walking back to the hallway. She did a small smile before looking out towards the sky.

Sokka walked to his bedroom where he and Suki slept, and he took out the wrap that held his wolf tail in his hair, letting it fall down.

"I went and talked to Azula," Sokka said without preamble. Suki turned away from the novel she was reading.

"Huh, why?" Suki asked, curious. "Well, I felt that we all need to be one big group, so I decided to talk to her. Besides, her father's crazy. He would probably try to bring her back to the dark side," Sokka said conspiratorially, wiggling his fingers like he was about to lunge at someone. Suki smiled before embracing Sokka.

"Are you always trying to talk to everyone?" Suki asked with a laugh.

"Well, I may not have the power to make things explode or float in the air, but i'm still a miracle worker," Sokka said with flourish, as he glided his hand dramatically to rest on Suki's shoulder. Unbeknownst to them, a figure was seen on an air balloon, floating a small distance away. His beard swaying with the current of the wind, a serious look on his face.


	16. Chapter 16: Secret Meeting

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 16**

**Secret Meeting**

Ursa sat on the cushioned seat next to the window in her room, looking at the night sky. She was thinking about her two children. Zuko had told her that Azula wanted to keep her distance for a while, which she could understand. However, that didn't mean she could stop worrying about her, or get a bit impatient. Twiddling her thumbs impatiently, a clunk was heard from the side of the room, near the window. Ursa's head snapped to that direction, and she peered to the edge of the window, to see if there was anything there.

"I know someone's there," Ursa said towards the space near the window. The noise from the impact was too loud to be a bird. "Come out now," Ursa said dangerously, raising her arms in a standard fire bending stance.

"You haven't changed a bit," the stranger said, as he climbed in through the window. Ursa had narrowed her eyes. "What do you want, Ozai," Ursa asked impatiently. The nerve that he had to sneak into a ship, that was looking for him, at the least. "I wanted to talk to you before I left," Ozai responded calmly, as he gently held Ursa's hand. She instantly snatched it away, not much to Ozai's surprise.

"And what makes you think that I'll speak with you, after all you've done?" Ursa remarked. Ozai sighed, looking towards the window before returning his gaze back at her. "I want to speak with you, as a husband, and not a refugee. Please," Ozai said, looking at the door now and again. "You're no husband of mine," Ursa said angrily. Ozai averted his gaze at this comment. "However, I'll listen to what you have to say," Ursa added, gracefully gesturing for Ozai to take a seat across from her with her hand.

Ozai took a seat, never losing his imposing regal posture. Ursa wasn't intimidated in the least.

"What do you want?" Ursa asked. "I missed you," Ozai said after a pause. "Interesting for you to say, provided that you never bothered to come back for me," Ursa said, a hint of anguish in her voice. Ozai rested his chin on his hands, a look of genuine concern on his face. "I did look for you, but I couldn't find you," Ozai stated. Ursa raised an eyebrow, signalling Ozai to continue. "If I had tried to personally look for you, the former board of advisors and the prime minister would have grown suspicious, and caught wind of my attempt to find you. It would have shown me weak," Ozai explained. Ursa looked longingly at Ozai before looking away.

"I still can't forgive you for the things you did."

"Ursa, I-"

"You burned my child!" Ursa said angrily, on the verge of shouting, standing up in anger. Ozai remained silent for a time before speaking.

"It was to teach him respect," he said, not really believing his own words anymore. Ursa wanted to slap him right then and there.

"You think that justifies scarring a defenseless child?" Ursa said, dangerously calm. Azula was like her, in that respect. Dangerously calm at times.

Ozai stood up, and gently held her hand again. Ursa didn't make an attempt to snatch it away. "I know I've done things, some that I'm not even proud of, but I want you to know that I do love you. Perhaps, we can fix this family, at some point or another," Ozai said, releasing Ursa's hand, their fingers gliding away. Ursa watched as Ozai stepped back on to the window, and jumped off. He propelled fire from his feet and landed on a nearby roof of a tall building. As he landed, the two watched each other until the airship was out of sight. Ursa's eyes began to water as she sat on the bed. She began to think of Azula again, and hoped that she would forgive her, just as Zuko had.

_Short chapter, but had to get something out there before the day ended. Hau-Hau, Two chapters in a day. Go me! Thanks for the reviews guys. 38 already! And thanks Captain Hande for letting me know about the clone chapter, I never would have noticed until I read the review. Yes people, I read your reviews. Give me MOAR._


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected Interference

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 17**

**Unexpected Interference**

Everyone were relaxing and passing the time, as the ship flew over a large forest. They were closing in on the fire nation prison where former war minister Qin and other previously high ranking officers were beiing held captive.

"How do you know they're even going to talk?" Mai asked. Zuko was pretty adept at negotiataions, but she didn't see how he would convince them to talk.

"It's because i'm not going to be the one to talk to them," Zuko said cryptically. Mai raised a curious eyebrow before the realization came. "You're going to have Azula question them?" Mai asked, already sure it was going to be her. Zuko sat up from his leaning position and sat closer to Mai.

"Of course. She's changed now, but she's still as intimidating as ever," Zuko replied half jokingly. Suddenly sitting up, he sat by the window, overlooking the tall prison that sat below. He thought of all his duties as firelord. Months prior, he had taken it upon himself to ease the conditions of the prisoners. The steel bars remained, but higher quality mattresses and a larger window were added, do that the prison would still be confining but more bearable.

"How do you know Azula will even agree with it," Mai asked, standing next to Zuko, holding his arm with both of her's. Zuko continued to watch the building.

"I dont know if she will. But she's the only one who can get any information out of any of them," Zuko said confidently. Though there were still issues to sort out. The family was beginning to mend itself. His father, he thought, was a different story.

After everyone disembarked the ship, Zuko frowned, looking back and forth.

"What's up?" Sokka asked from the rear of the group. He had noticed Zuko's tense posture.

"Something's not right. There are no guards anywhere..." Zuko said aloud. "Everyone, keep your guard up, something smells fishy," Zuko commented, walking cautiously towards the prison. The rest of the group followed suit. From a small distance away, a barely heard inhalation could be heard. No one caught the sound in time, except Azula, who's head snapped in the direction of the sound.

"Azula, wha-", before Zuko could finish his sentence, Azula quickly backflipped in the air and kicked towards the sound. As she suspected, something had collided with her flame blast and an explosion occurred almost instantly. Zuko was still for a moment, realizing what Azula just did. She just saved his life!

"Who is that?" Azula pointed towards the man, standing on one of the upper ledges of the prison tower. The man wore simple hunting clothes, endemic to the fire nation culture, with a sash around his waist. Adorning the center of his forehead was an image of third eye.

"It's combustion man," Sokka clarified. Suki, Mai, and Ty Lee were interested, having no idea who he was. Sokka quickly drew his boomerang, ready for battle.

"You know, I never figured if that eye is real," Sokka commented offhandedly, before combustion man inhaled deeply, preaparing for another strike. Preapared fo attack this time, Zuko punched towards the mysterious bounty hunter, but seemingly nothing happened. Azula had no idea what he was doing, but wasn't going to wait around, as she ran towards the tower. Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, and Aang followed close behind, all of them scaling the wall, minus Aang and Azula who performed a wind and fire amplified leap, respectively, to land atop the platform. While they scaled the wall, Zuko jetted towards combustion man, annoyance written all over his face.

"Seriously, why do you keep attacking! Who's paying you!" Zuko asked irritably, the wind flinging his recently done hair backwards. Aang and Azula engaged the rogue firebender, while the others began to close in. What happened caught them all by surprise. Fire nation soldiers began to file quickly out of all the prison cells with practiced ease.

"It's a trap!" Aang yelled, kicking an air wave towards a wave of fire soldiers, knocking them backwards and effectively incapacitating them. Azula began to generate lightning and shot it at the celing of a nearby prison cell. The rock began to lose its structure and fall apart, blocking off a moderate amount of soldiers from getting to them. Zuko was confused at this turn of events until he looked towards the palace.

"Oh, no..." Sokka uttered defeatedly. Aang metalbent a wall to block the rest of the soldirers from reaching them. Aang's eyes widened when he saw what the rest of the group was looking at.

Raised in front of the Palace, was a large banner, depicting the pheonix.

_Sorry, I know it was a bit short again. Promise the next chapter wil be longer. Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep doing what you're doing!_


	18. Chapter 18: Team Up

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 18**

**Team Up**

The barricade that Azula and Aang created was sslowly breaking up, combustion man's explosions destroying the wall bit by bit. Azula scowled as she looked at the Pheonix banner. She really hated her father right now, and she didn't know what to make of either her brother or mother at the moment. Racking her brain for a plan, she slid down the wall to ground level.

"Zuko, we're going to have to retreat and find father. They're trying to place him back on the throne," Azula said to her brother, nodding her head towards the ship. Zuko frowned as he continued to look at the now conquered palace. He wanted to stay and fight, but he knew there was no other option at the moment. He nodded his head and signaled for the others to return to the ship.

"Go ahead and close the ramp, i'll catch up!" Zuko ordered the helmsman, who nodded his acknowledgement. The ramp slowly began to ascend, everyone else making it onboard. Zuko quickly entered a stance and thrust his hands forward and then pulled his hands toward himself quicky. Flames seemed to burst from out of nowhere behind the soldiers who had burst the barricade and shot through them towards Zuko, not injuring but disorienting them. Azula's eyes widen at this technique she had never seen before.

Zuko began to run towards the ship using his "hot feet". He moved almost as quickly as Aang at full speed, a thin trail of small flames bursting behind his sprint. The ship was soon taking off, and the ramp was lowered just enough for him to get it. The Combustion Man pointed his finger at Zuko and the line of firebenders formed behind him. On combustion man's order, they all launched a flaming power blast at Zuko. Zuko jumped in the ramp at the last second, but the careening flame blast was headed straight for the ship. Moving past Zuko, Azula punched into the air, a blood red flame punching through the opposing one, and dissipitating it. Zuko never ceased to be surprised at Azula's actions right now. It was the second time she saved him from injury. The ramp finall closed with a loud hiss, and all onboard let out a breath they were unaware of holding.

After everyone got settled down in the ship, Zuko approached Azula's room. Just as he was about to knock, Azula opened the door.

"What?" Azula asked, not rudely, but not up for conversation. Zuko let out a small sigh. "Do you want to talk to mom yet?" Zuko asked delicately. Azula looked away and sighed angrily. "Look Zuko, I don't have time-"  
Holding on to both of her shoulders, Zuko got Azula's attention. "Azula, please. Mom's worried about you. You should talk to her, now I know that the initial conversation isn't going to be pleasant, but just try. She's worried about you." Zuko let go of her shoulders and walked back towards the door.

"Azula, I care about you. I wouldn't ask you of this If I didn't think it would help," Zuko said as he closed the door silently behind him, Azula pouting as she looked out the window.

Ozai slowly drank his jasmine tea while sitting at the counter table. He thought about many things. His tea habits, which his brother unfortunately rubbed off on him in that respect. He also considered shaving his beard for the second time...

"Sir, would you like a refill?" The server asked politely. The former fire lord gestured his hand showing he was satisfied. The server nodded, and continued his routine among the rest of the customers. Business continued as usual until a mysterious man sat next to Ozai. He wore a hooded cloak with ingrained abstract fire symbols along the sleves and torso area of the cloak. Ozai sized him up, but didn't look directly at him. The last he thing he needed to do was draw attention. The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. Standing back up, he dropped the scroll on his lap and left after buying a cup of tea. Ozai looked down at the scroll with interest.

_To the rightful leader of our nation, _

_We have taken over the palace. All sentries are in place. We await your orders._

_Your loyal subjects,_

_The Black Thorn_

"Black Thorn?" Ozai asked himself. He's heard of the white lotus by word of mouth, but he's never heard of the black thorn. If it was true that the palace was taken over, that means Zuko was forced to flee. It seemed that Azula was beginning to become used to that bald kid's group. Whether he wanted to throne or not, this situation wouldn't be resolved without him. Holding the paper in his hand, he walked out of the store and burned the letter with a simple burst from his hand. Ozai tipped his hat lower to mask the upper portion of his face as he walked towards a nearby port.


	19. Chapter 19: Tension!

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 19**

**Tension!**

The next day came, and the ship had landed. With a loud hiss and a series of clanks, the ship's ramp had descended from the side of its hull. The gang had filed out pretty slowly, the past events really getting to them. The Western Air Temple seemed as mysterious as ever, it's seemingly upside down structure defying gravity. Aang had jumped down and glided back over to the water fountain. Its pearly gray structure was destroyed a bit, from when Azula had attacked the temple. Everyone seemed to be getting used to Azula being part of the group except Katara. Sokka was still a bit uneasy, but he was willing to talk to her from time to time. Katara flat out tried to avoid her every chance she got. Ty Lee was willing to talk to Azula, as trusting as she is, and Mai and Azula's friendship would have a bit tension for a while.

The team had gathered by the fountain, and Sokka cleared his throat to get everybody's attention. "It's time to plan for the invasion of the palace!" Sokka exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Again..." Sokka suddenly amended, feeling extremely depressed and hanging his head comically. "What we need to do is find the leaders of the pheonix resistance," Zuko added from his spot on the ground.

"Yeah, if we find out the leaders, we can topple their structure from the inside!" Sokka said excitedly. "It's not going to work," Azula said suddenly. She was sitting next to Zuko by the fountain.

"Oh? Why not?" Sokka asked sincerely. He knew from past battles that Azula was an excellent strategist.

"What we need to do is find my father. That way, it can cause confusion when we get to the palace. Their group's leader would no doubt end up planning future maneuvers with him, then we capture him," Azula concluded. To any professional fighter, her plan was full proof.

"You're forgetting one thing, your father can shoot lightning out of his hands, and fly," Katara said scathingly. Azula sighed and flicked one of her bangs. "What are you, scared of getting your nails dirty?" Azula replied.

"You're the one that's always checking her hands every five seconds!" Katara shot back. Azula looked up from examining her nails and raised an eyebrow. She decided she wasn't worth it. "Whatever, i'm going back to the ship, you guys do whatever it is you do," Azula said as she walked back to the ship, not at all looking distressed or annoyed.

"What was that Katara?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"What, that plan is dangerous! We can't bring the former fire lord on board!" Katara defended. "That would be _former _former fire lord," Mai commented. "N-it-Whatever. The point is that it would be to dangerous to have him on the ship!"

"Katara, that plan was pretty sound. It's something else, isn't it?" Sokka asked intuitively. Katara glanced at Sokka with a frown. Sokka hadn't heard the whole story of the battle with Azula during Sozin's Comet.

With a sigh, Katara glanced at the idle ship that Azula returned to then back at Sokka. "You weren't there, Sokka. When we fought Azula, she was acting crazy. She tried to kill Zuko with lightning then tried to kill me. When Zuko and I beat her, she just lost it," Katara explained solemnly. The rest of the gaang looked down for a second.

"Katara, believe me, I understand. Azula is pretty manipulative. And she's as mean and smart as I am sarcastic. And that's saying something. But that was all in the past. I felt uneasy about her being here among us too, but she's a good asset. She's a skilled fighter, and we can't take that for granted.

"Do you always have to make sense?" Katara asked half jokingly.

"I try," Sokka answered with a shrug. " Katara looked at the ship again. "Okay...fine. I'll apologize before the day's over," Katara finally spoke after the slightest hesitation.

Azula was fuming when she got into the ship. The nerve of that girl! She ought to teach that peasant a lesson some day. Her violent stream of conciousness was broken whan she approached her mother's room in the hallway. Ursa was staying in her room for a bit before she left out. That means she was still inside her room. 'I _really _should just get this over with," Azula said tiredly, rubbing her face. Taking a breath, she steeled herself before knocking on the door.

Ozai had just arrived at the fire nation's main courtyard. The citizens were largely unaffected, but it was the palace that was overrun. Gazing at the pheonix banners draped along the palace walls, he felt empty.

"What am I missing?" Ozai asked himself. He was still draped in his disguise, so he blended well with the crowd. What he was missing were his children. Whether he believed it or not, he was missing his children and his wife. If he took the throne, he wouldn't be feeling anything. Not the way it was before the comet. There would be nothing there for him. Frankly, Ozai felt weird and humbled.

"Perhaps brother's ways of tea and failure are rubbing off on me," Ozai said to himself. He felt like laughing. Not a joyous laugh. Just one of those laughs where you find something out of place, unexpected. Ironic.

Ozai began to walk towards the palace city. He wasn't going to steal the throne, no. He was going to find his wife, and perhaps his children, too. Besides, his presence here, would stabilize the palace city. They will come to him.


	20. Chapter 20: From the Ashes

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: _Guys, thanks for hanging in there with reading the the story. I'm glad people enjoy it. I'm really appreciating the reviews I'm getting. If anyone has a suggestion for the next chapter, let me know. Take note, the situation with Ozai and Azula is only a segment of a much larger continuation plot they will be a part of. I'm also thinking of bringing Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother back. Enjoy the chapter._

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 20**

**From The Ashes**

Ozai entered the courthouse largely unnoticed by the "pheonix guards", who apparently, were organized of witless idiots, thought Ozai, if they couldn't notice him literally walking through the front entrance. This was one of those days where he couldn't think of what to do next. The sudden appearance of his wife had stirred something within him. All these years, he wanted nothing but power, but now he was feeling soething quite alien.

Guilt.

Ozai frowned as he approached the great door leading to the throne room. As he studied the incatracies of the door's designs, a small platoon of guards approached him, in a small horizontal line.

"Hands up!" shouted who seemed to be the lead guard. They still wore the customary skull masks endemic to the fire nation military. The helmets had been remodeled when Zuko cam to power. Ozai continued to stare at the door, not seeming to notice the cautious guards. Their stances showed that they were experienced. Ozai could handle them pretty easily, provided his slightly rusty form from his incarceration.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozai asked monotone, unsmiling. The guards remained silent, their hands locked in guard to prepare for attack. The lead guard repated his command confidently.

"I will not repeat! Raise your hands, or we will attack!" the guard commanded warningly. Ozai slowly raised his hands, only to shoot low voltage lightning towards the ceiling, knocking the rubble down towards the soldiers. Their collective fire blast was snuffed out before it got anywhere. The lead guard looked at his subordinates. They were unharmed, but they were shaken up. He looked up at the man who defeated them so quickly. The man pulled off his hat and latched it to his belt. The guards eyes widened, and he quickly righted himself, kneeling on the ground, his forehead placed on his hands.

"My lord, Ozai!" The lead guard said quickly from his kneeling position. The rest of the guards tried their best to follow suit. Ozai glanced down at them before looking off in another direction, narrowing his eyes.

Azula stood at her mother's door wondering what she was possibly going to say. Barely steeling herself, the door catch had released and opened. There she was, Azula's mother seeing her for the first time in 6 years. For the first time she could remember, she was choking on her words. She thought that the next time, if ever, that she saw her, that she would be angry at her, but she didn't know what to think.

"Mother, I, uh," Azula stuttered, her eyes wide. "I just wanted to say I..." Azula was cut short. Ursa brought her daughter into a strong hug. Azula released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She returned the hug, shutting her eyes.

"You said I was a monster," Azula said. She didn't sound condenscending, nor mean. She just wanted an answer. "I never thought that," Ursa replied sadly. "I'm sorry if I had hurt you those years ago. I always thought you got most of your attention from your father, so I gave mine to Zuko. Azula still felt bitter about the situation, but Azula finaly understood. Zuko was alone at one point too.

"I'm sorry," Azula whispered to her mother after they broke the hug. Ursa smiled warmly and patted Azula's shoulder. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about. You were alone, and I had never realized it. Zuko was scarred on the outside, but you were hurt on the inside," Ursa said wisely. Azula nodded her understanding.

"So now what?" Azula asked after a short silence. Frankly, she felt akward. The conversation hadn't gone the way she thought it would, but she guessed it didn't matter.

She _wasn't _a monster.

Aang sat at the foot of his bed looking out the window. The sun was high in the air, and it would be a while before sunset approached. They were heading for the Western Air Temple. That was until Zuko recieved a message via messenger hawk. Apparently, Ozai returned to the palace. Zuko had recived the message and relayed the news to everyone.

"Maybe the war will _really_ be over this time," Katara said, seeming to voice hi thoughts. She was laying face down in the same direction Aang was sitting. Aang nodded with a "hope so" continuing to look out the window. Katara ceased aimlessly bending the water in her bowl and hugged Aang, in an attempt to comfort him. "Thanks, Katara," Aang said gratefully. Aang smiled a little before it dropped.

"I don't want to have to use energybending again," Aang said solemnly. Katara understood. When she first visited the northern water tribe with Aang and Sokka, when the Zhao made the moon red, it was scary to not be able to bend. It was like having sight your whole life, and then losing it suddenly. Aang must have felt the same way, even if it was Ozai they were reffering to.

"I understand, Aang. I knew temporarily what it felt like, not being able to bend," Katara said, putting a hand on his back. "I just hope I can find a way," Aang said, continuing to observe the clear sky.

**War Council-Hidden Room**

"Something is not right with the fire lord," stated former War Minister Qin. He had his hands clasped in front of him, his head laid on top of them. The other generals and ministers nodded their assent.

"The fire lord hasn't executed any policies dealing neither with infrastructure, or more importantly, foreign policy," stated another general, donning a bushy dark brown beard.

Another general stood up, effectively gaining the attention of the other officials. "I say we keep an eye on him. Our lord Ozai is showing signs of...change," the general said, choosing his words carefully. The red tinted room seemed to have projected his voice.

"Were going to need to accrue more assistance from the black thorn. And this time, their leader," the man continued. Everyone else present raised their hands, stating "Aye".


	21. Chapter 21: Family Bonding

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: _Enjoy the next chapter! I still don't know whether to introduce Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother as alive in the story later on. I need more votes before I decide. Please visit my profile and vote! Thanks!_

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 21**

**Family Bonding**

_"You are a _failure!", the disembodied voice proclaimed. The flames shielding his figure from being clearly seen. The man seemed deathly calm and angry sitting inside his flaming shield of anger. Azula had to step backwards quickly to avoid the raging flames.

"That's not true!" Azula shouted at him, trying hard to believe her own words. As soon as her words were spoken, the man angrily stood up from his seated position. Steeping down from the platform, the flames seemed to make him look bigger than life. Azula stood her ground but really she felt like running. How could she possibly face her father?

As Ozai walked towards her, he stated the terrrifying phrase.

"You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher!" Ozai stepped forward and punched towards her, a brilliant orange flame careening towards her...

"AUGH!" Azula shouted as she shot up in her bed. She felt as though she were burning up. Tears threatened to escape her eyes, and she put a hand to her face. Regaining her composure, she heard footsteps coming towards her door.

"Azula! Are you okay?" It was Zuko's voice. Azula sighed and pinched the bridge of her noise. Sliding her legs over the bed, she finally walks over to the door and cracks it open.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked, concerned. Azula rolled her eyes, annoyed. "I'm fine, Zuzu," Azula said offhandedly. Zuko raised an eyebrow snd then snickered before sobering. "I heard you yelling. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Azula glanced around and returned her gaze back to Zuko.

"No," Azula said, closing the door. Zuko quickly stuck his foot in the gep between the door and the wall. "Is it about dad?" Zuko asked from position opposite the door. Azula narrowed her eyes and forcefully let out a breath.

"What does it matter to you?" Azula responded. There was a pause before Zuko replied. No doubt choosing his words carefully.

"You can't trust him, you know," Zuko said, trying to get through to her. Next thing he knew, his foot was kicked from the gap, and the door was shut. Zuko looked at the door in shock before yelling.

"Augh! Why am I so bad at conversation at times!" Zuko shouted to himself angrily.

Sitting at his throne, he was wearing the customary fire nation attire. Standing up, he left the room and walked towards the royal quarters. Not really knowing why he walked over here or really caring, he came to stop at the bedrooms. He saw his room. Years ago, it used to be his and Ursa's. His eyes traveled along the walls and to his childrens' rooms. Ozai enetered his own room and sat at the bed. Looking at everything with a critical eye, everything seemed the way it was before the day he left on his fateful journey to invade the city of Ba Sing Se. Boredly critiquing the room, there was a knock at the door. Ozai ignored it until the second set of knocks.

"Enter," Ozai affirmed.

The guard opened the door and remained respectfully at the door. "Sir, the military is awaiting your orders," the guard stated, performing the customary fire nation bow. Ozai nodded his acknowledgement of the bow.

"So the ministers are already expecting me to seize full control of the nation," Ozai said more to himself. The guard did his duty and stood there at attention waiting for dismissal. Ozai waved his hand with a grunt. The guard bowed again and quickly departed. Ozai breathed in deeply and exhaled, steam expelling from his mouth and quickly dissipitating. Returning to the throne room, he ordered a nearby guard to set off a flare.

Dawn had arrived and the sun was not yet in the air. Even from this high altitude, the dew of grass could be smelled from here. Zuko quickly got out of bed and entered the captain's room, where the ship was being piloted. Walking over to a nearby window, he leaned his arms on the counter, looking at the horizon, in the same direction the palace lie.

"What in Agni..." Zuko tightened his focus on the distant palace. That's when he saw it. A large flare rocketed into the sky, steadily slowing down, then exploding like a firework. The strange thing was that the flare sent off a blue color. That was a former noble's code. "Helmsman, set a course for the light!" Zuko ordered. The pilot complied promptly, the ship banking towards the flare.

"What possible reason would you summon me at this moment?" A feminine voice said, as the secret war council was interrupted. All officers present snapped their heads towards the offender. One officer stood up. "Wo are you?" the officer ordered. The woman was flanked by two people, a man and a woman. The woman who had interrupted the meeting with her presence wore a standard fire nation uniform, save for the image of a spiked black rose in the center of the chest plate.

"Why I am the grandmaster of the black thorn," the lady said, not unnerved in the least. The officer narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't pursue the matter. He slowly nodded, and sat back down. The strange thing about the woman was that she looked like a mirror image of Azula. The only reason you would know it wasn't indeed Azula, was because she looked to be in her mid twenties. She looked like an adult Azula. No one present bothered to question her about that odd characteristic, either out of fear, masked curiosity, or both. Her hair was styled simple (much like how Azula's was while she was unofficially fire lord, straight hair, no bangs.)

"Let's get this little meeting underway, shall we?"


	22. Chapter 22: What A Twist

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: _Enjoy the next chapter! I still don't know whether to introduce Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother as alive in the story later on. I need more votes before I decide. Please visit my profile and vote! Thanks!_

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 22**

**What a Twist**

Ozai stood at the alace courtyard, his robes being swayed by the wind. The flare he ordered to be set off seemed to have finally signalled his son. Ozai felt like laughing at himself. He remembered when Zuko had visited him at his cell and demanded to know where Ursa was. He said it was a possibility he could get out of prison when he decided to relay the information. However, the incidents that had occurred lately were unplanned and unexpected. He definitely didn't think he would feel guilt. But he did. Zuko he could cooperate with. Azula however...

Zuko's airship had landed near the docking area where it would not arouse suspicion of infiltrator activity. Guards milled about all over the palace, and they didn't find anything conspicuous about the ship, provided that some airships were still actively floating about in the sky.

"We should take the side entrance," Ty Lee suggested as she halted by the edge of the now lowered ramp. Zuko nodded his consent. The rest of the gang, Azula and Ursa included, had all grouped by the near wall. Toph earth bended a box shaped construction that was just wide enough for everyone to fit in. Pivoting her arms towards each other, the new construction blended in with a portion of the wall of the palace. Slowly, but steadily, the box phased through the solid wall and into the the inside of a hallway, where Toph promptly crumbled the transport, by plucking it. Everyone seemed to be on guard and ready for any possible confrontations.

Zuko would have asked Azula if she were going to be okay, going through with this, but knew that she would only get annoyed if he asked. Everyone stealthily made their way to an adjacent hallway, unaware that they were being watched by three individuals.

Making there way to the royal quarters, Zuko spotted the throne room's large doors. Zuko and Azula were the first ones to approach the door. Both siblings glanced at each other before giving a nod. Zuko reached for one of the handles encrusted with a dragon symbol. Grasping it tighthly, he gave a solid push with his shoulder. Azula took a deep breath ready for a possible skirmish with her father.

What everyone noticed from the moment they entered was that there was no wall of fire seperating the throne from the rest of the room. Ozai sat at the seat, retaining a royal posture, but some of the arrogance was gone. Noting their entrance, Ozai stood up, and walked down the raised dais. Ozai didn't really know what to say next. Zuko and Azula were lokoing at him skeptically. Ursa stood with the rest of the group, a small distance from Zuko and Azula.

"Why did you set off the flare," Zuko asked suddenly. Ozai nodded as though noting their presence for a second time. He decided he would go about this delicately.

"I'm not interested in reclaiming the throne," Ozai said. Everyone gasped, Azula the most surprised. "Azula, I apologize," Ozai said sincerely. The room went silent until the silence was suddenly broken by Azula. She began to laugh a bit before calming down. "All these years where you wanted nothing but me to be perfect, and you expect me to accept your apology? I tried my best to impress you and in the end, you abandoned me when you left for the Earth Kingdom!" Azula shouted. Ozai seemed to look down a moment. Ursa watched him carefully. He gazed at Azula before returning it to Zuko. There was nothing else he could say to Azula at the moment that would have any merit to her eyes right now anyway.

Ozai regarded his two children, crossing his arms. "I'm relinquishing the throne back to you, Zuko," Ozai said calmly. He thought this over heavily, and decided he was no longer interested in being fire lord. Zuko dropped his guard slightly. So there really is a chance for the family to mend? Zuko couldn't have been happier. He retained a straight face, seemingly concentrating on the floor below him. Azula watched him, wondering what was going through his head.

Suddenly, slow deliberate clapping was heard. Everyone snapped their heads to the source of the noise. Atop a ledge above the raised dais sat a young woman, about in her twenties, sitting with a crossed leg. Leaping down from the ledge, she had a smirk on her face that could make anyone uncomfortable. What was most surprising was her resemblance to Azula. Ozai had already turned around at this time, mild surprise on his face.

"Do you know who she is?" Azula asked her father. The fire princess wondered how this woman even got inside the room unnoticed by her, and why she looked so much like her. The recent happenning occurred a bit too quick for her to show shock.

"Who are you?" Ozai demanded angrily. He subconsciously already knew the answer. The Azula "Doppleganger" crossed her arms and did a fake pout. "Don't tell me you already forgot about your dear cousin?" She asked sarcastically, Ozai scowling heavily. Facing his guard towards the Azula look alike, he asked the question bugging him. "Lu Ten had a sister?" The woman looked at him for the first time, and Zuko felt uncomfortable. It was like Azula as an older sister. Honestly, that kind of creeped him out.

"To answer your question, no," The lady responded. "Let's just say i'm a distant relative." She walked forward until she was standing directly perpindicular to Ozai and the siblings. "By the way, the name's Zhang."

Zuko had noted that there was an image of a black rose bud on the shoulder pad of Zhang's armor. He would have to ask Uncle about that. "Zhang, as fire lord, I'm demanding that you tell if you're an enemy or ally to the fire nation," Zuko demanded with authority. Zhang seemed to chuckle, covering her mouth with her hand. Everyone remained silent. She seemed to control the room more so than Azula herself would.

"Oh, I'm an ally of the fire nation alright, but you're just no part of the picture, along with your little band," Zhang said, moving one arm in a lightning bending form. Azula's eyes widened. Generating lightning with one hand? She couldn't do that, not even her father could. Zhang shot the lightning towards the gaang, Zuko steeping up and preparing to redirect it towards the ground. Entering a horse stance, he jumped in front of Azula and positioned his arms. As the lightning struck towards his two extended fingers, the blast seemed to be more powerful than anything he ever felt. As the lightning exited his arm and grounded itself through the floor, the force of the energy had blown him backwards, his directing arm feeling extremely numb.

"Good grief, that blast was huge," Zuko winced as the stinging sensation in his arm was slowly dissipitating. The rest of the gaang had witnessed this and all grouped up to preapare for a fight.

"Zuko has the most dysfunctional family I have ever had the displeasure of meeting," Sokka deadpanned from the side of the group.

_Author Note: Zhang is my first OC. Never fear, she's not some Mary Sue who can own everyone. Just look out for next update. Also, she's a relative of Ozai's, so that makes her Azula and Zuko's cousin I think. Read and Review please. I know I have been a bit slow with the updating. _


	23. Chapter 23: A New Adversary

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: _Enjoy chapter 23. By the way, i'm going to need some reviews. Please? It will only take a minute. Seriously._

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 23**

**A New Adversary**

Azula made her first move by quickly generating lightning and shooting it at Zhang. In response, she twisted around to evade it. Azula noted from the move that Zhang did not know how to redirect lightning. Tucking away that information for later use, she began to summon her inner fire and blast it at Zhang.

Aang assisted by using a basic airbending form. Pulling his arms backwards to his waist, he took a deep breath and exhaled whilst pushing his open palmed hands forward. The concentrated air current created a sort of horizontal twister which Zhang countered unexpectedly. Zhang blasted her own blue fire at the perimeter of the twister which seemed to feed off of the concentrated oxygen. The flaming twister soon advanced on Aang, who quickly spun a 360 to create an air dome, effectively neutralizing the fire.

"I thought Azula was the only one who could bend blue fire," Ty Lee commented from the sidelines. Her and the other non-benders couldn't really do much in the particular skirmish in such a confined space. Sokka and the others who didn't contol the elements were pretty much there for support. Sokka, one not to be found useless, studied the battle from his safe distance to see if he could exploit a weakness from this new fighter. From what he could tell, her fighting style is very similar to both Azula's and Zuko's, which in Sokka's case, he found strange. Zuko fought more on the lines of technique and raw power, while Azula's perfectionist style followed precision and accuracy. Kneeling on the ground, he took out a brush and scroll, drawing up plans from the corner of the room.

Zuko struggled to stand up after redirecting the unusually strong lightning blast. Zuko growled in mild exhaustion and pain, testing his electrically charged arm. Knowing the stinging sensation would evaporate quickly, he leaped into battle with his sister, the avatar, and the waterbender. Katara was holding her own, as she became more proficient in drawing water from thin air. This had caught Zhang off guard, but she adapted to the situation. To much of the gaang's surprise, Ozai had also retaliated against Zhang. Because of his initial shock, he was slow to start. Ozai wasn't really on the offensive, but throwing retaliatory fire blasts.

"Why are you doing this? Why am I just finding out who you are?" Zuko demanded as he dodged a lightning blast coming his way. The lightning hit a nearby metal column, harmlessly grounding it to the underground. Zhang jump kicked in the air, forcing a wave of fire towards Azula. The princess buffered it easily enough by creating a passing wall of fire.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm your Aunt, and Ozai's half sister." At Zhang's statement, Zuko, Azula, and Aang gasped. The rest of the gaang did not react as they were just out of earshot. Zuko knew that sometimes past firelords had more than one girl on the side, but Azulon didn't seem like the type to fool around.

"Ok, _Auntie,_" Zuko said sarcastically, "You chose the wrong day for a family reunion." Zuko ran quickly and jumped in the air, snapping a kick towards her directly. As Zhang proceeded to neutralize it, Zuko formed a fire whip, aiming it sidelong at the deadly firebender. Zhang was forced to retreat backwards in order to avoid both attacks. Directing her arms, she began to generate another round of lightning...

Zuko had noticed that she began conjuring with _two _arms this time, so he knew that redirecting it was a suicide attempt. Going for the safest route, he yelled for Aang and Azula to jump followed by himself following suit. Zhang shot the lightning toward the ground, momentarily blinding everyone with it's flash. As the dots subsided from everyone's eyes, everyone lowered their arms. Before they knew it, she was gone.

Zuko took a step towards the wall where the throne was situated, surveying the area for any sign of where she went. "There's no sign of her," Zuko said, annoyed at the turn of events. Azula seemed to be staring a whole into the wall, while Ozai stood looking at the general area Zhang was last seen. To Zuko's surprise, Azula strolled over to Ozai was and got in his face.

"This is your fault!" Azula said, struggling to keep from exploding right then and there. "If it weren't for you, none of this would have happened," she said furiously, pointing her finger point blank at his face. Ozai simply scowled and didn't respond. Azula walked back towards the throne room door in the direction of the ship. Sokka, who had just finished his plans for future encounters was looking at his paper admiringly with a huge smile, was suddenly knocked off balance, Azula not either seeming to notice or care. Silence followed, before Sokka asked,

"What's with her?" Zuko glanced at Sokka sadly, before following Azula's path to try to talk to her. Ursa considered following Zuko, but figured she should try to talk to Ozai. Following her gut, she walked towards him. Sokka watched Zuko leave.

"What's with him?"


	24. Chapter 24: New Evil

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: _Enjoy chapter 24. By the way, i'm going to need some reviews. Please? It will only take a minute. Seriously. I mean it. Review._

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 24**

**New Evil**

Zhang had returned to her hideout after acquiring the information she needed. Ozai at this point seemed like a wild card. The avatar was about 13 from what she could tell. If he was capable of defeating her half brother, she wasn't going to underestimate him. Ozai's children were also tougher than she had last suspected. She knew that Azula would probably be tough, but Zuko had also surprised her. Redirecting lightning surprisingly enough was a new concept to her. She would have to learn that technique some day...

"Your highness, we've found Sozin's tomb. We await your orders," one of the many guards under Zhang's command said. Zhang had been searching for the tomb of Sozin for 2 years. Using Sozin's tomb, she was hoping to actually manipulate the cosmic balance. Sozin's comet would play a key role. Zhang nodded her acknowledgement, the guard saluting in turn and returning to his post. Turning the map around in her hand, she smiled slightly. She could see her plan coming into fruition. Pocketing the scroll back into her armor, the strange fire nation royal returned to her mongoose dragons, the armored escorts close behind.

Sokka, Suki, Ty Lee, and Mai were idly standing on the deck, looking down below at the fire nation's large imperial courtyard. Azula was engaged in an argument with Ozai. Apparently, this was Azula's first time to be able to express herself in front of her father. Ozai was taking it surprisingly well, provided he just seemed to be scowling, and couldn't get a word in edge wise. Maybe months ago, he would've ordered her to be silent, but now he was thinking more about the situation, way back since he first became fire lord. It just wasn't his right to say anything right now. Zuko steped into try to defuse the situation.

"Look, I know we have some issues to clear up, but I think-" Zuko stopped mid sentence, as they both were either ignoring him or didn't notice him. He decided on the latter and retreated to the ship to get some hot flakes. After raiding the cabinet for the flakes, he sat down next to the table. Indulging in his comfort food, he thought over the last few days. He found his mother, his relationship with his sister was a bit better, they have a long lost Aunt. The thought of it sounded like something the Ember Island Players would cook up for a plot. He could vaguely hear Azula using very much colorful vocabulary as she yelled at their father. Zuko would have chuckled if he was paying much attention. Leaning back in the seat, he thought of where they could possibly search to find Zhang. It was creepy to him, seeing as she looked like a mirror image of Azula, or the other way around, he amended. That's probably what Azula would have been like if she did become fire lord when she was still unstable a while back...Zuko ceased his musings and headed back for the courtyard to at least get Azula and their father to act somewhat cordial.

Sokka reviewed his plans that he wrote on the scroll. Ty Lee had looked at the plans also out of curiosity.

"What are you working on anyway," Ty Lee asked Sokka, who was sitting on a stool, adding and omitting details in his battle plans.

"I'm trying to find out what exactly it is this Zhang character is trying to accomplish. I don't have anything concrete, but it's obviously something evil," Sokka explained, rubbing his chin, the act looking quite comical, provided he didn't have a beard.

"I find it kind of weird that Zhang looks so much like Azula," Ty Lee observed as she watched Sokka write a list of techniques he's seen Zhang used in the battle only a few minutes before. Sokka also found it weird that Zhang looked like Azula's twin. It was like having an evil twin though he wasn't entirely sure Azula still wasn't a bit evil. Evil-er twin? Sokka digressed. He didn't have enough information on her and the only way for this mission to go smoothly was for the gaang to get used to Azula and actually befriend her. He knew it was going to be tough, but not impossible. He could already tell that Zuko was getting along just fine. Suki, Katara, Mai, and maybe Ty Lee were the ones who really needed closure...

After everything finally settled down and Azula was no longer livid, the journey could finally begin. Ozai was actually brought along for the trip, so that made the expidition even more ackward. Zuko had volunteered that Ozai stay in his room even though there were extra rooms. Zuko knew this however, and wanted his own closure with his father.

The trip was ackward and uncomfortable. Ozai sat by the window just looking at the landscape below as it passed by. Zuko was reviewing documents he brought along with him, hoping to get some legislative work done as fire lord while he was away. Zuko glanced up from his work to watch his father. Ozai didn't seem to notice him as he continued to sight see. Zuko sighed quietly and went back to work.


	25. Chapter 25: Some Answers

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: Hey Guys, sorry for the ridiculously long wait! _Enjoy chapter 25. By the way, i'm going to need some reviews. Please? It will only take a minute. Seriously. I mean it. Review...They'll make me create new chapters faster...:D_

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 25**

**Some answers**

It was another early morning. As the royal fire nation airship continued to hover over the land to its destination, the interior was rather quiet and everyone was still very much awake. Aang was on the deck practicing his avatar state. Everytime he accessed it, it felt exhilirating to say the least. One thing he did notice however, was that in that moment when his eyes flash, his awareness would blank out for a minute interval of time. Probably something he could get past one day. Aang thought it wasn't anything serious as that moment of unawareness was almost instant. While he continued to practice, Zuko could notice the flashes from inside his cabin. He smiled inwardly. The war was over, and peace was finally here. But there wasn't yet total peace in Zuko's family. Glancing over to his side, he spotted Ozai doing single arm pushups. Back in the palace, he never actually saw his father practice or exercise. Now he knew why: He practiced _very _early in the morning, even before the sun rises. Zuko and Azula were getting better around each other, but he couldn't gauge where he was at with his father, or even where Azula was at. One thing was for sure, they communicated best through firebending, maybe he could do the same.

"Father," Zuko said, leaving the comfort of the bed to sit indian style in front of Ozai.

"Yes?" His father responded, not stopping at all in his pushup sets. Zuko decided to just up and ask him, it would help to have some time with him, and it wouldn't hurt to learn something new.

"Will you teach me how to levitate with fire?" At that, Ozai ceased his exercise and sat up. He crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow.

0o0o0o

Azula was practicing her firebending forms at the roof of the ship, just releasing a blast of azure flame from her enclosed hand, when Zuko and Ozai had reached the roof. Zuko noticed the narrow eyed glare that Azula gave their father. Ozai noticed it, but did not return it in kind.

"Zuko," Azula said delibrately, after standing up straight. "What is _he _doing up here?" Zuko did a small sigh. Azula and their father would definitely need closure at some point.

"I'm going to teach him to levitate with fire," Ozai interposed, not impressed with Azula's obvious disrespect. Azula again glared at him before closing her eyes and pinching her nose.

"Fine," she finally said before walking to the hatch that would lead back to the interior of the ship. In passing, she bumped Ozai's shoulder, acting as though she hadn't realized what she did. Ozai watched, narrowing his eyes in mild annoyance. "You guys are going to have to come to some sort of compromise," Zuko finally said after a small silence. Ozai watched the rolling clouds, not showing any sign of acknowledging his statement.

"Was that an order?"

"No...it was a request, from your son." Ozai snorted, smiling to himself. He delibrately waited a few seconds before moving. "Come. We have work to do, if you want to be on par with your sister." After a few seconds, Zuko smiled genuinely. He was looking forward to it.


	26. Chapter 26: Course 1

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: Hey Guys, sorry for the ridiculously long wait! _Enjoy chapter 25. By the way, i'm going to need some reviews. Please? It will only take a minute. Seriously. I mean it. Review...They'll make me create new chapters faster...:D_

**Book 4: Air **

**Chapter 26**

**Course 1**

Even without the layers of itchy royal garbs and the headpiece, Ozai still represented an imposing figure. Even after years of incarceration, Zuko still held some respect and awe towards his father. With a renewed sense of perspective, he hoped more than ever that he could mend this family again. Speaking of perspective, his mind started to wander, wondering what _he _would look like with that sort of beard. Was Mai into bearded guys?

"Zuko. Prepare your stance," Ozai started, effectively cutting off Zuko's wayward stream of conciousness. Leaping from his cross legged position, the fire nation royal landed comfortably into his usual stance for manipulating flame, legs spread slightly wider than shoulder length apart, legs behind each other and arms up similar to a boxing stance. Zuko was ready. Levitating with fire...He wondered if Ozai could possibly teach him to...That would have to wait for another time. Right now, it was time to learn what his father called "Applied Physics with Firebending". With the smallest twinge of pain, he realized this was probably his first advanced lesson with his father _period._ Who knows maybe this was a start.

Ozai seemed to be analyzing from every angle at their spot on the deck, as he was walking around him. As much as it felt the tiniest bit ridiculous, Zuko almost felt like shrinking back a bit from Ozai's scrutinizing stare.

"Bend your knees more." Zuko had no problem following, and did what was ordered. "The foundation of learning to levitate with fire is to not only propel fire from your own limbs, but to contain it to the point where it propels _you_." Ozai briefly stroked his beard with one last critiquing gaze at his form. Zuko was again wondering how well he would look with that kind of beard.

"Now, concentrate the chi in your body to your feet as though you are about to kick with firebending." Zuko did so and experimented with a kick to memorize the exact feel.

"This time, contain the fire while adding more chi," Ozai said while uncrossing his arms, "Much like an exploding canister, same size, but increasing pressure." He clarified his point by demonstrating. Taking on a stance mirroring Zuko's, he made a movement much like a stomp, fire quickly generating from his descending foot. Before it made contact with the floor, Zuko watched in surprise as the fire seemed to burst, for lack of a better word, and thrust Ozai upward at a height that Aang would usually perform when leaping atop Appa. It was amazing to see that move in action for even the third time. Ozai descended back downward, flames jetting from his feet to slow his fall. With simplistic grace, Ozai landed, his hair falling back into place.

"Once you've mastered it, you will be able to propel yourself from an idle position," Zuko's father said shortly. Ozai was once again in a precarious position. Here was Zuko, the new firelord. The throne didn't appeal to himself as much as it used to, but by all rights, he should strike him down now, and just cut his way back through to the firenation. But, that thought didn't even appeal to him. From where he was standing, he felt as though he was without a purpose, like a plant slowly withering with no water. He tried-and did mould Azula into the perfect heir, but it seemed the universe was indeed not on his side for the time being. At least he had his firebending. He would find his way in this new world somehow. The sky temporarily grew dark as they passed through a particularly large cloud. The moisture from water molecules dampened both their clothes and skin. Zuko began practicing propulsion from his feet, easily getting the hang of it.

Ozai studied his movements. He may not know himself, but Zuko was already close in skill level to Azula, if not already on par. He could almost smell a conflict between his two children.

He wished that he only had fire flakes to watch this show.


	27. Chapter 27: Author Note

Avatar: The Last Airbender

**_Author Note_**: Hey, people. I am going to scrap this story and remake it. I've recieved many interesting reviews, and as a 16 year old, I've read alot of things that have taught me alot about writing. So don't worry, I'm not going to throw it away and forget about it, just start this from the beginning. I understand that some of the people in the story acted very out of character, notably, Azula and Ozai. Honestly, Writing isn't my strong point when it comes to making fan fictions, so I'm going to start fresh. The story will have the same name, but revised. Look for it please. Thank you for the reviews, I hope you guys come back for the revised version.


End file.
